Defender of the sea or heart?
by A.NikkyA27
Summary: You are the captain of the ship, Utopia, your crew are known as the Sea Defenders. You meet a certain Queen that makes you smile but your mind is telling you to go back to sea but your heart tells you to stay but you know your past will only put everyone you care about and love in danger. Elsa X (M) Reader
1. Chapter 1

(Y/N)-Your name  
>(LN)-Last name  
>(EC)-Eye colour  
>(HC)-Hair colour

"Open the sails!" you shout to your crew as you took the wheel of your ship which was called Utopia. You and your crew are known as Sea defenders. You and your crew's job was to work with different naval groups and help them with missions and capture notorious pirates and stop them from killing and stealing innocent people.

You grew up in a small village in an orphanage where you met best friends who were part of your crew, you have been with them for a long time but more about that later "Captain (Y/N)!" your first mate, Adam Karse who had short blond hair and icy blue eyes. He was wearing worn leather Tricorne hat, with a simple black tunic and dark brown trousers tucked into black boots "Enemy ship up ahead Captain! I think its Hawkeye" he warned you and everyone else on the ship. You pulled out your spyglass and looked through it to look at the ship, more importantly the flag which was black that had a picture of a skeleton of a hawk, you smirked as you pulled at your worn out hat that had a pheasant feather pinned to it.

"This is going to be fun" you said to your crew "troops prepare for battle" you gripped on the steering wheel as you guided your ship towards the enemy ship coming towards them "okay we will just disable their sails to prevent them moving then we'll bored the ship to see if there are anything that will be useful okay?"

"AYE! Captain" your crew shouted causing you to smile before steering your ship towards the enemy ship.

"Ready the chain shots!" you ordered your crew as your ship was getting closer and closer, your crew started to ready the cannons, readying the ammo "okay fire when I say!" your steered your beloved Utopia until by side the of the enemy ship, Hawkeye "FIRE!" your crew lit up the cannons and let the chain shots fly and took down all some of the sails but there was two still standing. You quickly got out of the enemy's line of fire. You saw them lighting the cannons "EVERYONE HIT THE DECK!" you shouted as everyone ducked down as cannon balls flying over your heads luckily nobody was hurt but unfortunately it broke two of your foremast causing to groan "that will cost a lot to fix".

"Captain we have more important things to worry about!" Adam told you causing you to sigh and started to turn the steering wheel to make Utopia do a U-turn.

"Okay guys lets take them down! Ready more chain shots and a couple of cannonballs! So we can sink them a little before we burn their ship" you ordered to crew who started to reload the cannons ready to fire at your order.

"Tell us when Cap" said one of your crew members.

"Okay ready...aim..." when the enemy's ship was closer "FIRE!" you shouted causing then your crew lit the cannons and sent the chain shots and cannonballs towards the enemy ship whose stop moving due to the all of the sails were destroyed and there were a few holes made by your cannonballs that was near the bottom causing some water to seep into their ship. You and your crew cheered as you steered your ship closer towards them "get ready to board" your crew nodded as you pulled out you long silver sword that was strapped by your side.

You and your crew jumped to the enemy's boat with weapons at the ready "well well look lads a lovely surprised, The Sea Defenders" a raspy voice said causing you to glare at the tall old man in front of you and your crew. This was the dreadful pirate Robert Hawke but people just called him, _Hawk_ because he was known to be very smart and had very good eyesight even though he was quiet old, around his fifties.

"Well long time no see Hawk" you say as you aimed your sword to him "what have you been up too?" you ask the man who just grinned showing his crooked yellow rotting teeth.

"Nothing Captain (Y/N), me and me crew haven't been doing anything honest" the man playfully raised up in mock defense causing you to look around to see his crew had their swords out ready to fight.

"_This will be so fun"_ you said to yourself "you owe me two new foremast good thing I have two more that can sail us back to land, it was oak mate that cost a lot" you told Hawk who tutted.

"Hey (Y/N) not my fault mate, you attacked me and me crew" he slowly pulled out his sword.

"Now what have you been up too?" you asked again.

"Nothing Captain (Y/N) we are just travelling the sea, you know the life of a pirate" you smirked and shook you head.

"I don't buy it, surrender now before my crew and I forces you to surrender" you warned Hawk as you noticed his crew was moving ever so slightly forward towards you and your own crew meaning they were ready to fight, Hawk quickly swung his sword at you causing you to parry with it causing your crew to battle with the enemy,

After a good sword battle, your crew defeated Hawk and his men, there were few cuts and bruises here and there but otherwise you guys were okay then you and your crew disarmed them before tying them up then searching the ship. You went down below deck to the captain's quarters.

There was a wooden desk in the middle, a glass cabinet at the corner of the room. You searched around the room but since there was nothing of interest, you were about to leave but there was a thump that caused to you to stop and turn around. There was a thump again, you followed the source of the sound which came from the captain's desk. You noticed the top drawer rattled, you pulled out your small knife before slowly opening the drawer then something ran out quickly.

You noticed slightly wet tiny paw prints on the dry wooden floor, you followed it under the glass cabinet, you kneeled down and looked under and saw a small young otter cowering in fear of you "hey little fella, what's a cute thing like you doing in a place like this?" you asked softly but the otter pressed itself against the wall but you didn't try to reach for it knowing it will make the otter more frightened.

You searched your pockets to give the otter to try and coax it to come out then in your trouser pocket you got out a piece cracker making you smile as you sit crossed legged in front glass cabinet and put the cracker in your palm out slowly before you patiently waited for the otter to come out when it knows that you won't harm it.

"Captain-" Adam came thundering down the stairs but you quickly shushed him which made him freeze on the spot "what is it?" he whispered but you just shushed him again before looking back to see the otter's nose peeking out of the glass cabinet making you smile as the young otter slowly sniffed at the cracker then started nibbling the food that was on your palm before your other hand lightly petted its fur which caused it to freeze in place but when you petted it behind the ear it instantly relaxed as it continued to eat the cracker while you picked the otter up "what is it with you and small furry animals?" Adam said with a smirk but you ignored him as you feed the baby otter another piece of cracker "he's a hungry little fella, aint he?" Adam said as he lightly patted its head.

"Her" you said causing Adam to look at you strangely "it's a her" Adam nodded "is there anything on this ship?" you ask as you placed the otter on your shoulder which she happily wrapped her furry body around your neck.

"Yes there are some poor slaves that are chained and we are in the process of breaking them out" Adam informed you causing you to think for a moment "what will we do with Hawk and his crew?"

"we will free the slaves and take them with us, then we shall travel until we find the nearest Kingdom then we will let the slaves go and restock our supplies also fix our broken masts then we shall take Hawk and his crew to the Northern Isle for the bounty but we shall burn his ship, make sure everything is clear before we do" Adam nodded before walking up the stairs again to tell your crew what you ordered.

You felt the otter tapped you causing you to look at her furry face "you hungry again?" you asked then the otter nodded causing you to smile and pulled out another cracker "I'm afraid this is the last one on me" you said to the other who squeaked and pouted at you cutely making you laugh "don't worry, you like fish don't you?" the otter nodded "well why don't you catch some fish in the sea while we search this place" the eyes of the otter widen in fear causing you be confuse then you released something "it's because of the creatures in waters?" the otter nodded "okay then when we are sailing, some of my men will fish to get food for you and the crew but can you save this last cracker till then?" you ask the otter who nodded as you handed the cracker in her tiny paws as she slowly nibbled on it leaving some crumbs on your shoulder but you don't mind.

"_I am talking to an Otter, what the heck is wrong with me? Bet she doesn't even understand me" _you asked yourself before looking around for one final time then left. While the she-otter was eating you went back up on deck where Hawk and his men were tied up with two of your crew members were guarding them while the others searched for something value they could take and sell whilst the other group of your crew was setting free the slaves that were down below.

"Captain (Y/N)!" you turn around to see Adam leading out slaves who were rubbing their sore wrists as they were thanking you and your crew over and over again for saving them "we have a problem, there's a little girl down there and she doesn't want to talk or move" Adam informed you.

"Okay I will take care of it" you patted Adam's shoulder "get these people onto our ship then put Hawk and his men into the cells" you made your way down to the cellar where you saw a little girl no older than six, hugging her knees rocking back and forth "hey sweetheart are you alright?" you asked as you kneeled down so you were eye level with her and got a good look at her.

She had dark brown hair that was put in a ponytail, her blue eyes that was full of fear. Her clothes were tattered and her skin was cover with dirt. The little girl just stared at you "will you tell me your name?" you asked again to the little girl who kept quiet "okay, hi I'm Captain (Y/N), how about we get you out of here okay?" you held out your hand for the little girl to hold "I promise nothing bad will happen to you" you reassured the little girl

"Jenna" she whispered but you heard "my name is Jenna" you smiled at Jenna

"Well Jenna how about we get you home" Jenna shook her head "what is it?" you asked

"I don't have a home anymore, it was burnt down by the pirates who own this ship" you nodded "my orphanage was destroyed" you sighed and nodded sadly "I have no family and no home" Jenna started crying. One thing you hated seeing was children crying, you were about to wipe away her tears but the otter around your neck wiped her tears with her furry tail causing Jenna to giggle at the ticklish feeling "whose this?" she asked as she petted the otter.

"I haven't named her yet, why don't think of a name for her" you told Jenna who was surprised that the otter went around her neck, trying to comfort her

"Biscuit" Jenna said causing you to be confuse

"I beg your pardon?" you asked

"Well there are crumbs on your shirt where she has been eating a biscuit so I thought, if you want I can pick a different name" you smile and shook your head

"No, Biscuit does suit her, I mean she loves to eat biscuit, its a good name for her" Jenna smiled "do you like that name?" you ask the otter who grinned and nodded "okay your name is Biscuit"

"Captain, it's time we go!" Adam shouted

"Jenna come with us then we'll find you a new home okay?" Jenna nodded and held your hand tightly before you lift her up in your arms before walking back up in the deck to see your crew had used a plank to get across.

"That's your ship?" Jenna asked with her mouth gaped wide open in surprise while you smiled and nodded "wow it's bigger than this one"

"We will burn this ship sweetheart so it won't hurt anybody else" Jenna nodded as you placed her down next to Adam "shall I do the honours?" you asked your crew and the people you have freed nodded before you aimed your pistol to the explosive barrels and pulled the trigger causing the barrels to be set fire to the ship causing everyone to cheer.

"Okay Cap where to?" Adam asked you as you looked at the map to know where you are. You used your intelligence and calculated to estimate how long it will get you to the next kingdom so you will be able let the poor people who were captured by Hawk's men to be freed and your crew are able to restock the ship also your crew, even you, would love to have a taste of dry lands again after being in the sea for a long time. Seven months, no like you were counting or anything.

"Arendelle is the closest, it will take at least a day for us to get there" you told your crew as you took the steering wheel of the ship "okay open the sails, we are going at full speed!" you shouted as your crew cheered before opening the sails so it could gather up more wind so it would make Utopia move faster.

Biscuit's stomach growled again causing Jenna to hold her in her arms and giggle "Your hungry again aren't you?" the otter squeaked "um..Captain (Y/N) Biscuit is hungry" Jenna told you making you smile

"Adam take the wheel, we just need to keep sailing east" Adam nodded as he took the wheel from you before you lifted Jenna and took her down to where the ship's cook, Beary "okay Jenna let's find something for you guys to eat" before you entered the kitchen you looked at Jenna and Biscuit in her arms just started at you strangely at why you stop "A thing about our cook, Beary, he is someone who is very, umm..very unusual" you said to them.

"Why?" Jenna asked as her and biscuit moved their head to the side which was very cute in your opinion.

"Just trust me, he won't bite" You said before you opened the door revealed a man who was chopping vegetable with a meat cleaver causing Jenna and even Biscuit to gasp in fear then the man turned around, he had a towering height and hard muscles, he had black hair and a thick beard. He trudged over to you and Jenna while you weren't frightened of Beary but Jenna and Biscuit were terrified of him.

Beary leaned in closer to see Jenna and Biscuit clearer "aren't you to cute" he said in a deep voice before pulling them into a bear hug while you crossed your arms across your chest and said

"This is why we call him Beary, because he gives a good mean bear hug" you started laughing "okay Bears they need to breathe" the man let Jenna and Biscuit go "they are looking for something to snack on" Beary nodded then search the cabinets and pulled out something wrapped in white paper.

"This is Arendelle chocolates, they are very nice" Beary handed it to Jenna and Biscuit who took a nibble and instantly loved it "now I need to cook for dinner tonight, so leave so I can do my magic" the three nodded before you all left.

When you guys got back up on the main deck, the sun was setting giving off an orange and purple sky "Wow its beautiful" you said as you leaned against the railing.

"heads up!" someone shouted causing you to look up then seconds after a large fish hits your face "oops sorry Cap" one of your crew member said as you peeled the fish off your face and handed it Biscuit who got off Jenna's shoulder and eat the fish while sat on the wooden railing.

"Want to learn to steer the ship Jenna?" you asked Jenna who smiled and nodded before you lifted her up in your arms and walked over to Adam "hey Adam this little sailor wants to learn how to steer" Adam smiled as you placed Jenna on her feet then placed your beloved hat on her head before she ran over and let Adam teach Jenna to steer their boat.

That night you had sent Jenna to sleep in your bed while you steered your ship as you were thinking very deeply. Biscuit was with Jenna to comfort her and have a nice place to sleep in after a while "Cap?" you turn around to see Nate Kingsler; he had dark brown hair with grey eyes. He was your other best friend, he was one of the best swordsmen you have ever known and he was very good at escaping also Nate was capable to think fast on his feet, the amount of times that he saved you and your crew from lots of bad situations.

"Hey Nate, what are you doing up?" you ask as Nate leaned against the railing looking up in the star filled night sky.

"Couldn't sleep, it's just I've been away from home for a long time" you looked at Nate who smiled while you were stunned.

"Home?" you said "you were from Arendelle?" you met Nate before Adam, Nate was twelve years old and you are only a year older than him, he was always alone on when he arrived to the orphanage and you took it upon yourself to be friends with him and was the best decision you ever made, you two were brothers ever since.

"I ran away from home when I was ten and met an old swordsman who taught me then he sadly passed away so I was sent to the orphanage where I met you and Adam" you were again stunned, you have never heard this before, then again all of your crew members and even yourself kept your past from everyone because it was painful to speak about but nobody forced each other to tell them about their pasts.

"Wow do you think your parents will still be there?" you asked awkwardly not knowing if you should have asked that but Nate laughed and nodded

"Yeah my father worked as a blacksmith and my mother is a seamstress that worked for the Arendelle royal family so pretty sure they will be there, but I don't think I will get happy homecoming" Nate sighed

"Why did you run away?" you asked Nate

"I got in a fight with my father saying I didn't want to be a blacksmith so I ran away" you knew that there was more to this story than what Nate told you however you just nodded and smiled "so what was your past like?" Nate asked you causing you to sigh deeply.

"Okay here we go, my parents was murdered when I was five so I went to the orphanage till, well you and Adam were there, we all left when we were sixteen and we worked as a sailor, so here are now, living the adventure" Nate knew that there was more to tell but he didn't push for answers because you didn't push him "we are nearing Arendelle, we'll be there around five hours" Nate nodded as you two looked out in the horizon.

"Hey (Y/N)?" you looked at Nate "thank you for being a good brother to me" you smiled as you rolled your eyes

"Mate you are the Sea Defenders so don't go soft on me now" you joked causing the two of you to laugh "so are you doing this for the rest of your life?" you asked Nate who sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know, you?" Nate took off his hat and ran his hand through his chocolate hair.

"I love doing this but mate I'm twenty-two and I really want to have a relationship with a girl, you know get married, have kids all that I mean I never had a mother and father's love only brother and sister love from the orphanage, sure I've been with plenty of girls when we are docked but I want something that lasts" Nate nodded in understanding at what you said

"So what are we going to do with Jenna?" Nate asked you causing you to sigh "you know she can't come with us, one she's only a kid and two, she is a girl which is very dangerous for our type of work" you nodded

"we'll work it out" Nate sighed and shook his head as he put back on his hat "it's just that she reminds me of-" you instantly stopped before you reveal any more but Nate notices but doesn't say anything.

"You know mate you need to get some sleep, I'll steer the boat" Nate took the ships wheel from you while you sat on the wooden floor

"It's a ship! A ship is bigger than a boat!" you said angrily at Nate who laughed

"I know how easily you get annoyed when people call your ship a boat" Nate smiled as you laid down looking up to the twinkling stars, you always love looking up in the stars, you knew that nothing could be more beautiful than the starry filled night sky. Before you knew it, you feel asleep listening to the calm waves and gentle blowing of the sea breeze

Your nose was filled up with the scent of sea and the sound of seagulls chirping above you, the gentle rocking of the boat. You felt something wet touch your nose causing you open (E/C) eyes and in front of your face was Biscuit has who was wiggling her nose and her cute whiskered face staring at you curiously "Morning Biscuit" you petted her behind her ear causing her to lean into your hand, you picked her up and she wrapped herself around your neck "now where are we?" you looked around to see that the kingdom of Arendelle was nearing.

"Good morning Captain" Adam smiled at you as you picked up a biscuit and gave it to the otter who ate it happily while you walked over to the wheel "we shall be arriving at Arendelle docks in about ten minutes" Adam informed you and you nodded as you started guiding your ship towards the docks.

"Lessen the sails!" you ordered your crew who did as you ordered as you started to steer Utopia into the pier of Arendelle. Everyone cheered when Nate put the anchor down to stop the boat from moving.

"Excuse me?!" someone said causing you all to look at a plump man with a fair skin and large nose, with strawberry blond sideburns and kind almond eyes "I need to speak with the person in charge!" everyone looked at you causing making you look at Adam and said

"Get the plank so the man can get on" Adam nodded and placed a wooden plank for the man to get on. The man entered your ship and you took off your hat before bowing at him "how may the crew of Utopia be of service sir?" you ask the man who showed you a piece of rolled up parchment, you took it and unrolled the parchment to read what was inside.

"Hello my name is Kai, the royal steward of Arendelle castle, it's an order from Queen Elsa that unknown boats that are docked here in Arendelle are to have an audience with Queen Elsa to discuss why you are here" Kai told you and your crew causing you to sigh and looked over to everyone on the boat.

"Right um..well there is something that I want to ask the Queen" Kai nodded "how soon can we get an audience with the Queen?" you asked Kai who said

"Well only one person can come and that has to be the person in charge and Queen Elsa would be able to meet you in a couple of hours, is that okay?" you nodded then Kai pointed to the parchment in your hands and said "you that as your invite into the castle" you nodded again "may I know your name so I am able to tell Queen Elsa who she is meeting"

"My name is (Y/N) (Y/L)" Kai nodded and made his way towards the plank.

"And please wear something formal" you smiled and nodded "I shall see you later Mister (Y/L)" you sighed as Kai got off your ship.

You went to your cabin and searched for something to wear "I feel like a woman" you complained to Biscuit who was sat patiently on your drawers, her head turned to the side looking at you as you looked at your all your clothes was laid out on your bed. After ten minutes you finally decided what you were going to wear. You settled for a black tailcoat and trousers that you tucked inside your black boots that you shined, you wore a (F/C) collared shirt with black cravat and finally you put on your captain's hat "what do you think Biscuit?" you asked the otter who touched your tailcoat's fabric before making her way around your neck before you went back on deck.

"Captain (Y/N)?" you turned around to see Jenna "please can I come with you please" Jenna pouted making you try to look away but you couldn't say no to the pouty face, so in the end she won

"Fine you win enough with the pouty face" Jenna smiled while you rolled your eyes then looked around to your crew and the people you had free from Hawk's ship smiled at the scene "come on then" you two started walking towards the castle.

"Wow its massive" Jenna looked at awe then you lifted her up in your arms as you two approached the open gates, you saw Kai waiting for you

"Ah Mister (L/N) welcome now the Queen will see you now" Kai led you, Jenna and Biscuit through beautiful decorated halls then Kai stopped at a large door "wait here till I introduce you" you nodded and watched Kai enter "Your majesty I present to you Captain (Y/N)" the door opened and then the three of you entered.

When you placed Jenna on her feet and you two bowed in respect to the Queen who was sitting on the throne, when you looked up your heart stopped, the woman no the goodness in front of you took your breath away. The beautiful figure sitting on the throne with her legs crossed so her legs was showing through the slit of her blue dress. She wore a beautiful ice blue dress that was glistening in the sunlight that came through the stain glass windows. Your eyes travelled to the Queen's face and you felt yourself blush, she had beautiful white skin that looked to be as soft as snow, her white blond hair that was done beautifully in a side braid and her piercing blue eyes was looking at you making your heart race even more.

"It's nice to meet you Captain (Y/L)" her voice made you smile and your heartbeat fast again, her voice was beautiful then you remembered that she spoke to you so you quickly snapped out of your thoughts and said

"Please call me (Y/N), your majesty" Elsa giggled making your smile bigger

"She's pretty" Jenna said to you causing you to laugh and bent down so you were eye level with the little girl

"Jenna shh.." you playfully said as your smile got bigger when you heard the Queen giggle as she got off her throne and walked towards you two.

"What's your name sweetie?" Queen Elsa asked Jenna who looked over to you as you just nodded to tell her that she is safe to speak.

"Jennifer, your majesty but everyone calls me Jenna" the little girl bowed, it wasn't perfect but it was cute

"Well its very nice to meet you Jenna, there is someone I would like you to meet….Olaf could you come in here please" Elsa called out while you and Jenna just stared at each other and then at the Queen.

"HI! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs" he held out his stick arms out while you and Jenna just stared at the magical snowman then Jenna snapped out of it and hugged the snowman "would you like to play with me?" Jenna looked at you and you nodded

"Okay" Olaf grabbed Jenna's hand and dragged her outside to play with him.

"So what are you doing in Arendelle?" Queen Elsa asked you

"Your majesty we are here in Arendelle because my crew has saved these poor people who have been captured by the Hawk Pirates" you explained as Elsa sat back on her throne

"So you aren't pirates?" Elsa asked you causing you to frown and crossed your arms in front of your chest

"I am not a pirate your majesty, and I find it insulting that you would call me that your majesty" Elsa looked worried for a minute then saw the mischief in your eyes causing her smiled at you causing your heart to beat fast in excitement.

"So what are you then? Sea wonderers?" Elsa guessed causing you to playfully shake your head and said

"More like Sea Defenders your majesty" you tipped your hat at Elsa "anyway if these people want to live and work here, are they welcome to stay?" before Elsa could speak you quickly added "most of these people have lots of skills that will help be a great asset to your kingdom, please your majesty these people have nowhere else to go, the pirates that have captured them have killed their family and friends" Elsa nodded.

"I will want to talk to those people who wishes to stay, I mean Arendelle would be happy to be have more citizens" you smiled and nodded in thanks "how about Jenna I mean she is quite young to be travelling around in the sea" you sighed as you two looked outside to see Jenna playing with Olaf, happy and carefree.

"Not to mention dangerous" you added as you looked at Elsa who was too busy smiling at Jenna and Olaf to notice you staring at her.

"How long will you be staying here in Arendelle?" Queen Elsa askes you causing you to thinking about it for a couple of seconds.

"About..well we hope to be back in sea in four weeks to try and beat the winter, I mean we need to resupply the ship then travel to turn in Hawk and his men to the Northern Isle who asked us to track them down however it looks like I need to message them and tell them that they need to get them, if my ship isn't fixed in the right time but I will warn you if it comes to that" Elsa nodded "and once that's all done we shall be out of your hair" you smiled at Elsa.

"You say that like you are an annoyance to me" Elsa raised her eyebrow at you causing you to shrug then she continued "Well I mean a handsome captain is asking you if you can take poor people who were taken as slaves as one of your own citizen so I would find that annoying wouldn't you?" you asked Elsa who shook her head and smile.

"Actually I find it admirable and sweet that you would help these poor people to a better life" you just sheepish rubbed the back of your head in embarrassment.

"Handsome captain?" you asked Elsa who blushed while you just smiled then the door burst opened and you saw a red haired girl that was put in to braided pigtails, she had a large grin on her face which was infectious and started making Elsa and you smile.

"Hey Elsa want to go into town today, there are lots of handsome pirates down there" Anna commented then there was a cough behind her making you look behind her and see a tall muscular man with blond hair and had his large arms crossed.

"May I remind you Princess Anna that you are married to me!" you smiled at the man who looked loving at the Princess then the two noticed you standing there "Who's he?" he pointed at you then you introduced yourself

"I am Captain (Y/N) (L/N) and my ship is right now docked at the fjord and we are not pirates Princess Anna" you smiled while Anna just looked at you

"How do you know my name?" Anna asked you

"Tales about Princess Anna who saves Arendelle by loving her sister and bringing back summer" Elsa and Anna just looked at you while the man just smirked "Your adventure has spread everywhere and I think my crew would blusher redder than the sunset when I told them that you said they were handsome not the pirate part, we hate that word" Anna blushed and nodded "so what's your name?" you asked the man who smiled and held out his hand.

"My name is Kristoff Bjorgman, I married to her" he pointed to Anna who awed at Biscuit who stayed quite through it all.

"Aww aren't you the cutest thing in the world" Anna squealed happily while Biscuit was very shy so she buried her furry head into your neck "ooh sorry" Anna apologized to the small furry animal

"Hey it's okay Biscuit" you petted the shaking otter trying to calm her down "it's alright Princess Anna, she is still not used to people yet" Anna nodded.

"Anna tends to be over excited" Elsa told you while you just smiled and nodded as Elsa reached forward and softly petted Biscuit's soft head which stopped her from shaking before looking up at Elsa who smiled beautiful at the small animal before she left your neck and went to Elsa's "oh hello" the Queen giggled.

"If you like me and my crew will be going to have some drinks tonight you can join us if you want" Kristoff nodded "see at you at Ozzie's bar around eight tonight" you turned to look at Elsa "um..your majesty if you are free, you can meet the people who we saved in Hawk's ship would you like that?" you asked the Queen who smiled and nodded.

"Alright Captain shall we go now?" Elsa asked you then you nodded then turned to Princess Anna and Kristoff

"Kristoff, Princess would you like to come and meet our crew as well?" you asked the two who nodded "well I'll just get Jenna then I'll take you on a tour of our ship" Right on queue Olaf and Jenna entered with a reindeer "okay I'm I seeing things? Or Jenna is playing with a magical snowman and now a reindeer" the reindeer went and licked your face.

"That is Sven, he's my animal best friend" Kristoff told you as you lifted Jenna off the reindeer

"Are we going back to the ship?" Jenna asked you while you nodded then looked at Biscuit who looked like she was very comfortable around Elsa's neck so you just decided to let her stay there

When you lead them to the docks all of them mouth gaped open in shock of seeing the size of your ship "Adam!" you shouted then Adam came out and leaned against Utopia's barrier "get the planks ready, we have visitors" Adam nodded then took the plank out "your majesties" you bowed as Anna and Kristoff went first then Olaf and Jenna went on the boat while Sven who was scared to go on the boat so he just sat on the pier and waited. Elsa slowly walked on the plank and you were behind her, admiring her backside then you saw here becoming unstable and was about to fall off the plank but you quickly grabbed her hand "I got you" you whispered as Elsa blushed and stared into your (E/C) eyes.

"You have nice eyes" Elsa commented softly causing you blush then there was a cough from your ship.

"um..Captain anytime now" Nate said as you looked around to see everyone with a smirk on their faces causing the two of you to blush more and got on Utopia.

"Your majesties this is my best friend Nate and Adam" you introduced Elsa and Anna to two of your who smiled

"Welcome your majesties" Nate and Adam bowed "I assure that Captain (Y/N) has told you about our passengers" Elsa nodded "here they are" Nate and Adam showed Elsa a group of people that you saved bowed in the presence of royalty.

"Welcome to Arendelle, Captain (Y/N) has told me many of you are wanting to settle in Arendelle, I want to speak to each individual is that alright?" everyone nodded then looked at you

"When do you want to start Queen Elsa?" you asked the Queen who looked at the people who were hoping to stay in Arendelle

"How about tomorrow morning?" you nodded then looked at Olaf and Jenna steering the ship's helm making you smile and relief that the ship was docked while Anna was looking everywhere while Kristoff prevented her from touching anything.

"Well tonight men we are on for drinks!" you shouted causing all the men to cheer happily while the woman rolled their eyes. Biscuit went from Elsa's neck back to yours "oh you come back crawling back to me then?" you playfully said to the otter who squeaked happily and burrowed your neck making you laugh at the ticklish feeling of her soft fur.

"You have such a cute name, Biscuit" Elsa reached and petted Biscuit who instantly welcomed her loving cool touch while you couldn't help to smile at the Queen.

"You have such a way with people and animals too" you said happily to Elsa who smiled and mouthed thank you to you causing you to blush a little as your heart sped up because of her beautiful smile

"_Stop it!" _you shouted in your mind _"she is a Queen you can't fall for her!" _you sadden at the thought but it was true, she was way out of your league. You cleared your throat "so the tales of Princess's Anna tells about her sister who has magical powers so may I see a sample of your powers?" you asked as the Queen who looked anxious "if you are not comfortable, you don't have to" you assured the goddess who sighed and showed you her palm.

"Promise you won't freak out?" Elsa said worriedly to you causing you to smile and drew a cross on your chest where your heart was. You watched Elsa's palm created a light blue light and she created snowflake in her palm.

"Its beautiful" you and Biscuit leaned in for a closer look of her magic both with amusement on both of faces "just like you" you couldn't control what came out of your mouth, you instantly clamped your hand over your mouth and blushed a deep cherry red.

"Thank you Captain (Y/N)" you smiled and removed your hand from your mouth "so what is it like travelling the seas?" Elsa asked as she looked out into the fjord as the sun was setting while you crossed your arms and leaned on the wooden barrier looking out in the horizon.

"Its like you are free, I feel like all my troubles melts away" Elsa smiled as she looked into your eyes that was filled with happiness at the beautiful orange ocean. Everyone on the boat started to leave to see what Arendelle had to offer and to give you two some privacy "I feel alive when I am sailing" you smiled as you closed your eyes "I love hearing the sound of the waves to soothe me to sleep, so what's it like being a Queen of this beautiful place?" you asked.

"Well you know people expecting you to be there, be here, do this, do that so lots of expectation" you nodded "but it pays off, I love helping people, how about you? Why do you enjoy your job?"

"Well being a Sea Defender, it gives my life adventure and helping people, bringing people to justice but I do plan on settling down with a girl and have a family, one day" Elsa smiled "what about you? Would you like to have a family one day?"

"I'm afraid that my council has been heavily hinting that I should start courting men so Arendelle have a heir" you nodded in understanding "but yes on day I would like to be married and have a family but the man that I marry will have to accept me for me and my powers, easier said than done" Elsa looked down sadly, you instantly hated her being sad, you on instinct softly grabbed her hand and smiled at her.

"Any guy who ends up with you will be luckiest man alive" you said honestly to Elsa who blushes and thanks you "you are a special girl Queen Elsa, isn't she Biscuit?" you asked the otter who squeaked and nodded while you just stared into her beautiful blue eyes "you know my favourite colour is blue and you have the bluest of eyes I have ever seen on a person and I have travelled the seas so I have seen different shades of blue" you smiled at Elsa then you kissed her hand "I believe it's getting late your majesty" you both looked up in the sky to see the sky was dark and millions of stars shining on them "come on, I can't let a beautiful woman such as yourself walking alone at night, so if you will permit me, I would love to walk you back to your castle?" you offered your arm to the Queen who smiled and playfully curtsey.

"I would be honoured Captain (Y/N)" she wrapped her arm around yours. You two started walking her towards the castle. On the way back to Elsa's castle, Biscuit was shivering from the cold causing you to pull up your coat lapels to cover Biscuit "winter is coming soon" you stated.

"I love the winter" you raised your eyebrow at her.

"Well I'm not surprised at all I mean you are the famous beautiful Snow Queen, but Biscuit is effected" you cuddled Biscuit to try keep her warm.

"Aren't you bothered by the cold?" Elsa asked you but you smiled and shook your head.

"No you see I used to the cold due to me sailing up and down to one places where it is absolutely freezing cold that it could kill, ha, but I'm used to the cold" you explained to Elsa who smiled "If anything I love the cold, the way my skin gets goosebumps, the way I feel the crisp cold air hit my face, the way I have to wrap up to get warm, all those things" Elsa smiled as you lead her to the castle's gates.

"Thank you for walking me here" Elsa told you but Biscuit squeaked angrily causing you two to laugh "I mean thank you, you two for walking me here" the otter nodded sharply making Elsa flashes a beautiful smile causing butterflies to flutter around in your stomach which made you smile weakly back "well um..goodnight Biscuit" Elsa petted Biscuit "goodnight Captain (Y/N)" Elsa bravely kissed your cheek which shocked you and even Biscuit.

"Goodnight your majesty" you leaned down and kissed her on her forehead causing you to quickly take a step back and rub the back of your head nervously "I think I am pushing my boundaries your majesty, forgive me" Elsa shook her head with her cheeks that was dusted with red.

"No its alright well I need to get some sleep since I would be talking to people tomorrow, goodnight Captain" you tipped your hat at Elsa.

"Have a goodnight Queen Elsa" you started walking away and went to Ozzie's bar where you saw your shipmates and Kristoff enjoying drinks but while you were drinking you couldn't stop thinking about a certain Queen.

_So what did you guys think? Should I continue this if so can you give me some ideas like what kind of past you want for your character or any character for that matter. Leave comments and reviews below. Thanks guys_


	2. Chapter 2

You had five rounds of pints but decided to call it quits because you had to make sure that Jenna was okay, so you swayed a little as you stood up then looked around to see all of your crew member passed out causing you to smile before you staggered towards the ship "well it's not on fire that's good" you said jokily to yourself as you started to become more sober when you stepped foot into your ship.

A soft gentle breeze ran through your (H/C) hair causing you to take off your hat to feel more wind in your hair, you ran a hand through your hair making you sigh "I need a haircut" you complained, it was getting too long for your liking "Need to get a haircut soon" You walked down to your bedroom to see Jenna cuddling with Biscuit happily, you quietly closed the door then travelled to the Cargo hold where Hawk and his men were still held captive

"Well men look who it is boys, Captain (Y/N)" Hawk said making you sigh and crossed your arms in front of your chest "So the Queen is pretty aint she" he smirked showing his yellow crooked teeth at you "I bet she is still fresh" your blood boiled in anger causing you to pull out a blade from your boots and held it against his neck making him laugh "Did I struck cord captain?"

"I will kill you, if you hurt her or even think about her!" you warned Hawk while his men smirked

"Well now I know how to get you angry" You sighed and retracted your blade from his neck before you put it back in your boot "Will she except you for your past?" you were mad but now you were livid, you grabbed Hawk's collar and hauled him up into the air "ahh I promise on me pirate life that I will not talk about it unless you break my rule" you inhaled to try and calm yourself down. You already knew what his rule was and you were the only person that knew this rule.

You quickly got up and went back to the upper deck to look at the night sky "My past" you sighed as you leaned against the rope riggings, it's been nearly ten years since you remembered the tragedy that happened when you were twelve years old while you look out into the calm dark blue sea that the moon's reflection was clear on the calm sea.

"Captain?" someone called out behind you causing him to turn around to see Adam who looked sobered, he leaned on the ship's railing as he took off his hat and placed it on the ship's rail "something on your mind?" you shook your head "are you sure? You aren't thinking about a certain Queen?" he lightly nudged you making you blush and you coughed.

"No I don't know what you're talking, Adam" you watched him raise his eyebrow at you causing you to blush even more and averted your eyes from his cheeky smile on his face "wipe that grin of your face!" you warned Adam who just chuckled and put his hat back on.

"So you written to the Northern Isle?" Adam asked and you nodded.

"yeah the repairs are not going fast looks like we shall be here in winter" you explained to Adam who nodded "you guys won't mind right?" Adam shook his head.

"Mate we have been to see nearly a year so I think we all would love to spend some time on land" you agreed "besides you will get to know the Queen more" he teased you causing you to blush and frowned at him "com on mate admit it you fancy her"

"Shut it" you pushed Adam and accidentally pushed him into the sea "Adam!" you leaned over the rail to see Adam climbing the ship soaking wet "here let me help you up" you reached down for Adam to grab your hand, Adam took it but instead pulling you into the sea "ARRGHH!" you causing a big slash in the water. You heard your first mate laughing as you treaded the water before you started to climb up your ship when you got back on the deck, you were soaking wet.

"Are you alright?" Adam asked you causing you to spit out the water that you had in your mouth.

"I will kill you later!" you said before you walked down into your quarters and quietly, so you won't wake up Biscuit and Jenna, got a new fresh clothes before heading back on deck. You looked around to make sure nobody was watching before you started to get changed into a fresh set of clothes, it only took you a couple of seconds to get changed.

"Captain (Y/N)?" somebody called out again causing you to around to see Queen of Arendelle who took one look at you and started to blush a neon pink which confused you

"What's the matter your majesty?" you asked as you stepped forward causing her to turn around

"It's j-just t-t-that you are not really p-properly dressed" Elsa stuttered making you to look down and gasp to see that you were wearing pants alright but your top was barely covered, you wore a netted undershirt that shows yours muscles, you quickly picked up a button shirt and put it on quickly.

"you can turn around now you majesty, I apologize for not being dressed appropriately it was because Adam had pushed overboard so I needed to get changed…" you started babbling as the Queen turned around and you instantly stopped talking when you looked into her wonderful icy blue eyes then you had a question in your mind "um..what are you doing here this late at night your majesty?" Elsa blushed and started twiddling her fingers in nervousness.

"I couldn't sleep and I went for a walk and saw you still awake so I thought I would come and say hello or are you going to sleep now? If you are I will leave now" Elsa turned to leave but you quickly grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving. Your hand felt her soft cool hand that sent electricity coursing through your body.

"No its fine your majesty, I'm not sleepy yet" Elsa nodded "so aren't you going to be tired to be talking to the people in the morning?" you asked the Queen who smiled sheepishly at you.

"I tend to sleep in my office around in the afternoon" you smiled while the Queen couldn't look you straight in the eye "but you should be getting enough sleep" you advised Elsa who nodded but you just sighed and just dropped it so instead changed the topic "I am waiting for a reply from Northern Isle which should arrive tomorrow then they can come and get Hawk's men up so they will not be able escape and cause trouble here in Arendelle"

"Thank you for thinking about my Kingdom" you just smiled and took off your hat "your dress is very unique and beautiful" you commented as you played with your hat, this is what you usually do when you are nervous.

"Oh I created it" Elsa told you causing you to be amazed.

"Wow really? You are very good at sewing" Elsa shook her head "huh?"

"I didn't create this dress by sewing (Y/N) I created it with my ice magic" now you were even more shock

"So your dressed is made from ice and snow?" Elsa giggled and nodded "it's very beautiful"

"So (Y/N) why aren't you sleeping?" Elsa asked you causing you to sigh and ran your hand through your (H/C) hair. You smiled that she didn't call you captain but you didn't mind at all what she called you. Its been a while since someone other than your crew calling you by your name, it was quite nice.

"Whenever I am somewhere new I can't sleep" Elsa nodded "I think my crew and I will be stuck here during winter because the repairs to the ship are not going as planned" Elsa smiled at the thought that you will be staying longer in Arendelle.

"Oh what a shame" Elsa said trying to sound sad but it sounded more excited however you didn't notice, Elsa looked out in the sea and was in a trance so she didn't notice you were checking her out, a perfect hourglass figure, her dress was hugging tightly so it emphasized her figure more to you, her beautiful blond hair that was put in a braid and wisps of her hair was fluttering around "Captain (Y/N)?" you quickly looked away from Elsa so she doesn't know that you were looking at her.

"Adam what is it?" you asked Adam who ran up to you and Elsa.

"Nate he's gone missing" Adam informed you.

"What? how do you know?" Adam collected his breath before saying.

"He never turned up at Ozzie's bar" you thought for a moment and remembered something then started to smile "It's okay I know where he is" Adam looked at you strangely "he's visiting his parent's right now" you said to Adam who looked confused.

"what I didn't know his parents were alive" Adam commented making you sigh and cross your arms in front of your chest and looked out to the moonlit sea but you could tell that the sun was going to raise soon because the dark blue night sky started to slowly changed into bright orange that was creeping up from the horizon.

"Well we don't really share our past do we Adam?" Adam sighed and agreed.

"I do want to know you story though captain when you were at sea on your own" Adam said with interest making you sigh.

"For me to tell me my story I would need a powerful drink in my hand" Adam sighed and laughed at you then you looked over to Queen Elsa "well the sun is rising" you pointed out as the three of you watched the sun rise.

"(Y/N) how long do you think Nate will be gone for?" you smiled

"Let him be he hasn't seen them for a very long time" Adam nodded then you looked at Elsa "your Majesty would you like to have breakfast here? I mean Beary should be awake any second" Elsa raised an eyebrow at you.

"Who's Beary?" she asked you while you looked at Adam who snickered.

"He's the cook and will be one of strangest men you will ever see your Majesty" Elsa was still confused then a delicious smell caught their noses "well he's working his magic now" you laughed.

"he usually finishes in ten minutes and I think there might be some people who are awake, if you want you can start talking to the people who are wishing to stay here in Arendelle, your majesty while Beary finishes breakfast for everyone" you suggested to Elsa who smiled and nodded "I'll just go check who's awake" before you made your way down but some people were coming up "never mind" you said.

"Good morning everyone, if you would like I could start talking to each one of you" you looked at the people who nodded "whose first?" Elsa started talking to the people who wishes to stay in Arendelle. You let the people talk to Elsa individual as you walked downstairs to see if Jenna and Biscuit are awake.

"Captain (Y/N)" you smiled as you opened the door to see Jenna petting a sleeping Biscuit in her arms.

"Morning Jenna, come on let's get you some breakfast" Jenna nodded and carefully got up so the otter wouldn't wake up. Jenna followed you into the deck where you saw Elsa talking to one of the prisoners that you have freed from Hawk. You couldn't help to stare at how beautiful she looked, the way she talked with sweetness and compassion in her voice, her eyes were welcoming. You stopped staring at the beautiful Queen when Jenna tugged on your hand.

"Captain do you like Queen Elsa?" Jenna whispered to you causing you to lightly chuckle as you kneeled down so you were eye level with the small child.

"Jenna I don't know" Jenna turned her head cutely as you carefully took Biscuit who started waking up and she wrapped herself around your neck "come on sweetheart lets help Beary shall we?" Jenna nodded as you got up and before you started moving Biscuit tugged on your shirt collar causing you to stop moving, you turned to look at her "what is it?" you asked the small creature who went to the wooden railing of the ship and pointed to the sea "ahh morning swim?" Biscuit nodded "okay when you come back I'll feed you" Biscuit squeaked happily before jumping off into the cold beautiful sea.

You led Jenna down to where the kitchen where Beary was working his magic "Smells good Beary" Jenna commented as Beary walked over to her and gave her a toothy smile.

"Thanks Jenna would you like to help me give these to the people on the ship?" Jenna nodded then Beary turned to you "Captain can you please take this outside?" he hands you two large plate with fruits and slices of bread that were sliced and decorated in a ring shape "Jenna please help me taking plates up on deck" Beary gave Jenna a couple of plates for her to take up, making sure it was not too heavy for her, you let Jenna walk up first before you followed and Beary had three large plate of eggs and a different variety of meat.

"BREAKFAST!" you shouted as the three of you walked up onto the deck. Everyone gathered around and grabbed a plate as you guys placed the food on table. You grabbed a plate and walked over to Elsa who was at the forecastle deck "you majesty would you like some breakfast?" you asked as you handed a clean white plate at Elsa who smiled.

"Thank you Captain (Y/N)" you smiled back at her and you couldn't help to drown in her blue eyes then a cute squeak brought you back to reality, you both turned around to see Biscuit with a fish in her paws "oh hello Biscuit, it's good to see that you aren't being babied by the captain" you smiled and shake your head.

"I don't baby her, your majesty" you said knowing that it wasn't true, you had a very soft spot for cute animals and children "I hope that the northern Isle have receive my message I am hoping that there would be a reply today" Elsa nodded as you escorted her to where the food was.

"Your majesty I apologize for the meal being simple" Beary took off his hat and bowed at Elsa

"No its fine Mr um…" Elsa didn't know his name.

"Your Majesty this is Benjamin Walters but people here call me Beary because I am as strong but cuddly as bear according to my crewmates" you chuckled at the last thing he said.

"It's true your majesty but this is one of the best cooks I have ever met" Beary blushed a little at the compliment.

"Do you like to cook?" Elsa asked before taking a bite of the loaf of bread "oh my, did you make this?" Beary nodded "This taste amazing"

"Yeah Beary is great at baking maybe better than cooking" you joke causing Beary to slap the back of your head for your joke.

"ow hey! I'm your captain!" Beary chuckled before leaving to get some breakfast.

"how many people are in your crew Captain?" you think for a moment.

"well lets see there is Beary, Adam, Nate, Jamie, Gunner, Rivers and Quill, these guys each have different expertise for example Beary cooks, Adam is a great navigator, Nate excellent swordsman, Jamie is able to speak a lot of languages and negotiating, Gunner is good at shooting, Rivers is the main who is in charge of keeping our ship in great shape, he is also responsible for fixing damages as well and Quill is our doctor" Elsa nodded "we do have others but these guys are like the lieutenants" Elsa nodded "but in total there are like twenty of us on this ship"

"How are the repairs for the ship coming along?" Elsa asked as you smiled.

"Rivers said that in three weeks we will be able to set sail again" Elsa gave you a sad smile.

"What's going to happen to Jenna?" you looked at Jenna who was playing with Biscuit.

"This is going to be a lot to ask your majesty but can please take care of her until I return, I trust her with you" Elsa nodded "thank you, I owe you".

"well I could enrol Jenna to one of the schools here, where she can learn to read and write" you smiled.

"That would be great your majesty" Jenna ran over to you, you kneeled down and took a deep breath "Jenna I want you to stay in Arendelle with Queen Elsa" Jenna lost her smile and pouted at you "no sweetheart don't give me that".

"I want to come with you, please let me" Jenna begged you but you sighed and shook your head.

"It will be safer for you here with Queen Elsa" Jenna crossed her arms as Biscuit cuddled her trying to give her comfort "I'm sorry Jenna but I'm doing this for you, one day you will understand"

"I HATE YOU!" Jenna shouted as she pushed Biscuit off her before running away, Biscuit tried to run after Jenna but you grabbed her tail and pulled her up, Biscuit squeaked at you.

"Let her cool off Biscuit" the otter looked at Jenna who was running down probably down to your room, Biscuit wrapped herself around your neck as you looked at Elsa and sighed.

"That went well" you said sarcastically.

"She's just upset I mean didn't you say that she was alone when you met her" you agreed.

"But the life in sea is not for a little girl, it's far too dangerous" Elsa nodded "I'll give her time to cool off" you looked at Elsa "I need to know something your castle seamstress what's her name?" Elsa looked at you strangely.

"I don't think you will suit a dress, Captain" she joked causing you to laugh and shake your head.

"No Nate's mother was a seamstress for the royal family, your family" Elsa thought carefully then said

"You mean Maria Kingsler?" you nodded "she actually still works for my family, she is amazing with a needle and thread, her husband Kaleb is a very nice man, he has a shop nearby and he provides the guards armour and weaponry, I can lead you there if you want" you thought about Jenna then you nodded.

"Lead the way" you bowed at Elsa who smiled and walked with grace down to plank and you followed her and you couldn't help to stare at the Queen's cute little backside _"What the hell is the problem with me, I can't stop staring at it" _Elsa then swayed her hips sexily at you causing you to sigh, you quickly averted your eyes and walked right next to her so you wasn't caught staring at her inappropriately so when you walked next to her, you looked at her perfect face and you couldn't help to stare into her perfect blue eyes _"Great staring at her beautiful perfect face now" _

"watch out!" you turned then suddenly your forehead banged onto a hard pole, you fell on your backside.

"ow" you hissed in pain as you held your forehead feeling a bump beginning to form.

"Oh (Y/N) are you alright?" Elsa kneeled next to you and carefully moved your hand away then her soft cool hand placed on your stubble cheeks as she inspected your forehead, she used her fingertips to feel around your forehead while you couldn't help but to stare into her blue eyes that oozed with worry "does this hurt?" Elsa gently pressed down on the bump.

"arrghh" you yelped in pain causing Elsa to instantly stop.

"I'm sorry" she said while you just shook your head.

"It's fine your majesty I should have looked where I was going but I was somewhere else" you admitted to Elsa who looked at you.

"What were you thinking about?" Elsa asked causing you to cough awkwardly.

"nothing, just enjoying the view" you admitted quickly while Elsa just smiled as you got up then Elsa conjured up a block of ice then created an ice cloth and wrapped it around the block of ice and gently placed it on your forehead "thank you" you reached to take the ice and your fingertips were placed on hers and you couldn't help to feel a small electric shock to course through your body "thank you" Elsa blushed as she pulled her hand away.

"You welcome" you two stared into each other's eyes, not caring what's happening around you two.

"Captain?" you broke away and looked at Nate who was with a man who looked an exactly like Nate only greyer and older, you knew that it was his father, next to him was a woman who had dark brown hair with a few grey hairs but she had kind blue eyes, smiling at you two.

"Hey so you talked then?" you said to Nate who smiled and nodded "so what now?"

"I'm still a sea defender however the deal is I need to write often and visit" you nodded then looked at Nate's parents who smiled at you

"So this is Captain (Y/N)?" Nate's mother said to you with a made you smile "Nate speaks very highly of you" you blushed a little as you rubbed the back of your head in nervousness.

"Thank Mrs Kingsley" Nate's mother looked at Elsa and bowed.

"Your Majesty did Princess Anna like the dress that I made for her?" Maria asked worried to Elsa who smiled and nodded.

"Yes Maria she loves it, you are magical with a needle and thread" Maria sighed in relief and blushed a little at her compliment.

"oh thank you for your kind words your majesty" Elsa smiled "Princess Anna mentioned a ball happening next week and ask me to create a new dress for her, would you like me make one for you as well your majesty?" Maria asked Elsa who smiled and shook her head.

"No Maria that will be a lot of pressure for you, I insist that you only make Anna's dress and take a well deserve holiday" Maria was about to refuse but Elsa shushed her "No honest take a well-deserved rest" Maria bowed and thanked Elsa.

"Elsa!" someone called out causing all of you to turn to see Anna running towards Elsa "thank god you are here! Everyone has been so worried, when you weren't at breakfast" Anna accidentally tripped but you luckily caught her.

"Are you alright Princess?" you asked worriedly to Anna who nodded.

"She's fine, Anna is sometimes clumsy" Kristoff commented as he walked towards them with Sven behind him.

"That's not true!" Anna said but Kristoff and Elsa even Sven rolled their eyes playfully causing you to laugh "ah Maria I love the dress thank you" Maria smiled and bowed.

"you welcome your highness" Anna smiled then looked at you.

"Would you like to come to the ball?" Anna asked you causing you to look over to Kristoff who shrugged before you were to answer a hawk screech got everyone's attention. The large black hawk perched itself on your shoulder, it had a metal tube tied to its back. Biscuit quickly went over to Elsa shivering in fear.

"Biscuit he won't harm you, I promise" you told the otter as Elsa petted her while you looked at the hawk on your broad shoulder "hello Sky" you pulled out a piece of rolled up parchment out of the metal tube and unfolded it before you read it.

"Who is it?" Nate asks you while you smiled and said.

"The Prince of the Northern Isle will be able to come and pick up Hawke and his men" you looked at Elsa "will they will be able to come here maybe tomorrow?" Elsa smiled and nodded "thank you, Sky tell him tomorrow" the hawk nodded before he flew away high in the sky then you turned to Biscuit "hey he won't hurt you, come here" Biscuit shook her head and buried her furry head on Elsa's neck which tickled her a little "alright then"

"So you going to the ball?" Anna asked excitedly to you.

"I don't know we'll see your highness" Anna pouted and Elsa even looked sad, Biscuit notices Elsa's sadness so she touched her cool cheek with her cute tiny supple paw to try and comfort her making the Queen smile while Kristoff patted your shoulder.

"Just do it Captain or the girls will keep pouting" you looked at the sister who looked sad which you couldn't look away from them making you sigh in defeat and said.

"Fine, I'll go" Elsa and Anna smiled, Biscuit then kept squeaking trying to get your attention "what is it Biscuit?" you asked the otter who jumped from Elsa to your neck, the otter pointed to Jenna who was walking towards you with her head down "Jenna?" the little girl kept looking at her feet while you kneeled down so your were eye level with her, you lifted her head up by her chin making her look at your (E/C) eyes.

"I'm sorry" it was whispered so quietly but you heard making you smile then you spoke softly.

"Jenna I want to protect you and travelling around with the sea where you can get hurt by pirates, I don't want you to get hurt" Jenna nodded "besides the Queen will take good care of you, I promise I'll come and visit you" you kissed her small forehead "I promise you" Jenna nodded and hugged you tightly causing you to be shocked but it took you a couple of seconds to hug her back, but hugging Jenna made you remember someone that you missed dearly causing you to hug her tighter.

"um..Cap I need to breath" Jenna said causing you to instantly let go.

"Sorry" you smiled at Jenna then you looked at your necklace that was a rare (F/C) gem that was cut in a cylinder shape "here wear this and know that I will come back" you put it on Jenna "This is one of the rarest gem around the world, I found when I was leading pirates" everyone raised an eyebrow at you.

"Pirate? You were a Pirate?" Jenna asked surprised while you sighed and nodded.

"It's a story that you need to be older to hear" Jenna pouted "trust me it's not a good story to tell a little kid which will give her nightmares for a week, one day okay?" Jenna sighed and nodded then Biscuit moved from you to Jenna making you smile "why don't you go see if Beary needs any help?" Jenna nodded before Biscuit and Jenna ran back to the ship.

"You were a pirate?" Anna asked again causing you to sigh and got up.

"yes" you replied simply.

"Well what happened?" Anna asked causing you to sigh.

"Please Princess I'm not ready right now, I'm sorry" Anna huffed but nodded "for me to tell you that story I need a drink in my hand".

"alright Anna come on remember our date" Kristoff reminded Anna who smiled then wrapped her arm around Kristoff.

"I'll see you later Elsa" Anna kissed Elsa's cheek before leaving with Kristoff. The Queen looked at you then said

"So you were a pirate?" you sighed and rolled your eyes.

"the amount of times that has been asked" you joked.

"I apologize" Elsa said causing you to look at Nate.

"I am never comfortable about talking about my past, your majesty" you said honestly "the only time I will tell my whole story is when I am drunk or dying your majesty" Elsa looked shocked for a moment at what you said but it was the truth.

"I understand Captain but if you want to talk about the past please remember I am all ears" you smiled and nodded "well I need to talk about living arrangement for the people who are wishing to stay here with Kai"

"See you later, your grace" you bowed as Elsa nodded before she gracefully walked paste you.

"Goodbye Captain" Elsa walked back to the castle.

That night you were sleeping on the main deck under the stars which you always loved seeing before you went to sleep "(Y/N) come on try and catch me!" a familiar voice cutely called out for you, you opened your eyes to see you were lying on your back and your palm felt the ticklish of grass, you looked at your hands and smiled you were twelve years old again "(Y/N) come on lazy bones, move!" you turned your head to see a small girl no older than five years old, she had the same colour hair as you but she had dark blue eyes.

"Alright Lucia" you smiled as you got up and chased the little girl who squealed happily trying to get away from you but you grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up in air.

"I love you bro" she said as she cuddled to you and you hugged her back.

"Come on mum will expect us soon" you told Lucia who nodded before you placed her on her feet then she twirled around as she was walking making her smile "do you want to be a dancer one day?" you asked as you watched her spinning around so carefree.

"I don't know but I want to be a princess" you smiled and shook your head.

"you have to born into to it Lucia" you said to your little sister who stopped spinning and pouted causing you to sigh as you knelled down so you were eye level with her "but you will always be my little princess" you lifted Lucia's face using your finger to lift up her chin causing her to smile.

"Thank you (Y/N)" Lucia hugged you tightly.

"Come on Mum will be expecting us home by now" you carried Lucia home to your small farm. It wasn't big but it was home, you and your sister has lived with your Grandfather and Mother, your father had died during his time in the navy and your grandmother had died only two years ago. You worked on a small farm with your mother and grandfather, your farm known for making the best wine in the county. Your grandfather was currently out to sell the farm products and won't be back till tomorrow.

"There you are, you two been worried sick" you placed Lucia down as she ran over to a beautiful woman who had light brown hair and kind brown eyes who smiled beautifully at you two "Sorry Mummy" Lucia said causing your mother, Katrina to smile and hug her tightly.

"It's okay sweetpea just glad you two are home" you walked over to your mother who kissed your forehead making you smile.

"mum why don't you take Lucia inside and get dinner started while I'll feed the animals and fix the gate" your mother thanked you causing you to smile and shake your head "no its alright mum you need to rest"

"Thank you (Y/N), I'll make your favourite food" you smiled and nodded before shooing the two inside to get dinner ready while you went to feed the animals. After you had fed the animals and locked the barn to make sure that no animals got out, you picked up some tools to start fixing the gate that stopped animals from escaping from your family's land, even though it was quite small but you never complained.

When you were finished fixing the gate, the sound of horse hooves dragging a wagon made you look and smile to see your grandfather coming back, tired "hey pop" you said as you opened the gate for him to enter then closing it "how did it go?" you asked as you untacked the horse and putting him in his pen and helped your grandfather out of the wagon

"it's fine (Y/N)" Your grandfather, Logan, who used to be a naval captain when he was younger however during one battle his leg had been badly damaged which meant that it was quite a challenge for him to walk but he managed, your grandfather leaned against you for support as you lead him inside and everyone ate dinner.

The next morning, you had volunteer that you will take the wagon and sell the farm's product in town. It was late in the afternoon and the sun was setting as you were travelling back to your farm. In the distance you saw smoke that was near your farm causing you to become worried as you made the horse run faster to get back home. When you got there you saw your farm was on fire, all the animals were slaughtered, there was blood everywhere. You got off your horse and looked around "MUM, POP, LUCIA!" you shouted as you got off the wagon and started searching for your family "mum! Pop! Lucia!" you tried again but there was no answer.

You went to the barn and gasped when you saw your grandfather dead on the floor "Pop!" you ran over to him, you put your hand on his neck to feel a pulse but you couldn't feel any pulse "no pop please no" you started crying but you closed his eyes then you heard someone gasping

"(Y/N)" you turned to see your mother who was bleeding heavily, you ran by her side

"Why? Why did this happen?" you asked your mother.

"I want you to find a man who goes by the name Perwas, he shall explain everything, I love you sweetheart" you held her hand tightly but she had a weak gripped as she took her last breath.

"Lucia!" you looked around to see Lucia who was bleeding heavily "no not you too" you started to cry as Lucia was have struggling to breath. She had a deep wound near her heart and she was losing too much blood and quickly.

"(Y-Y/N) it hurts please end the pain!" Lucia begged you causing you to take a deep breath and looked into her eyes one final time before you picked up your knife from your boot.

"Lucia close your eyes, I will end the pain, I promise, you won't hurt any more, close your eyes" she closed her dark blue eyes as you took a deep breath and ended Lucia's pain before you hugged Lucia and cried as you rocked back and forth. After two hours your eyes had ran out of tears, you cleaned your sister, mother and grandfather's body and wrapped them in white sheets. You gave your family a burial and just sat in front of the three graves that you made, unable to move. You stood staring at the graves for a whole day through the pouring rain. You were alone. The next day you packed up your belongings that wasn't burnt in the fire and got on your horse before heading back into town. "Who's Perwas?" you said as you thought deeply then your stomach growled demanding for food, you didn't have any money with you and you saw a stall that was selling fruits. You were so hungry so you sneakily walked over there and picked up one of the apples and was about to walk away but someone shouted

"OI you going to pay for that?" the large man asked causing you to freeze on the spot and turning around before you broke into a sprint "HEY! Get back here!" the man tried to chase after you but you were too fast.

After ten minutes of running you were tried to catch your breath and looked at the apple in your had as you were about to take a bite at the corner of your eyes you could see a small child looking at you with hunger in his eyes, you looked away and was about to bite but you stopped and looked at the child causing you to sigh and get up before walking over to him "hey buddy" the child took a step back from you "here" you handed the apple at the child who just looked at you "go on" the child slowly took the apple of you.

"Thank you" he whispered causing you to smile as you ruffled his hair before getting up and walking away to the docks, your eyes widen when you saw a massive naval battle ship "woah!" you exclaimed without knowing you were actually boarding "this thing is amazing!" somebody quickly grabs your shoulder and turned you around where you saw a man no older the thirty growling at you.

"What are you doing here boy!?" he asked angrily "you can be killed in a place like this!"

"Sir I didn't-" you were cut off by the man who growled and said

"You can be hanged for trespassing!" your eyes widen in fear and shook your head.

"Please sir I did nothing wrong" you pleaded then the man let out a large belled laugh causing you to be confused.

"Easy there boyo, I was just joking" you sighed in relief as the man leaned against the ship's railing "what's your name?" you told him your name "where are your family?" he asked causing you to frown and look down.

"They are dead, they were killed" you said sadly causing the man to sigh "I have nowhere to go" your stomach growled again as the man got up and handed you a piece of biscuit.

"Here" you look at the food in his hand "it aint poison if that's what you are thinking" you slowly took the food off his hand and wolfed it down but you were still hungry "why don't I get you a proper meal" you smiled and nodded.

"please sir, I will do anything in return" the man laughed and led you back into town to a small tavern. It was full of women, men who were drunk and naval officers who were enjoying drinks and the women.

"Teresa give this boy some food please" the man said to a beautiful woman who had light brown hair and kind brown eyes, she smiled at you.

"Right away Captain" she went to fetch the food while you two took a seat on the wooden stools.

"I am Fabian, I am the Captain of the Arma which is Latin for shield" you listened to the man carefully "my job is to protect people on the sea from dreaded ships that kills and takes people hostage" you nodded as you listened to everything Fabian said to you.

"You are in charge of that massive ship?" Fabian smiled and nodded as Teresa placed a large piece of pie in front of you causing your eyes to widen as big as dinner plates "well..boyo tuck in" you said thank you before eating the food while Fabian continued

"yes I am in charge of the ship and my work is to protect the sea" you nodded as you kept eating quietly and listened "it gives you adventure and makes you feel like your life is worth living" you smiled knowing you might like that kind of life "So you have nowhere to go?" he asks you causing you to nod while Fabian thought for a moment but you said

"Can I join please" Fabian looked shocked for a moment then smiled and shook his head "why?"

"(Y/N) you are far too young, the youngest you can actually join would be when you are sixteen" you pouted "look I think it would be best if you live in the orphanage near here so you will be taken care off and given an education would you like that?" you thought for a moment then nodded "alright I'll arrange it" After you had eaten Fabian took you to an orphanage, it was in a large building that said _Utopia Family. _

"What does Utopia mean?" you asked Fabian who looked at you and smiled.

"Utopia means everything is perfect" you nodded as Fabian walked with you to the large oak doors and knocked. The two of you waited for a couple of seconds until someone came out. A man who was in his late fifities with white hair and gold rimmed spectacles smiled at you and Fabian.

"Ahh Fabian how may I help you?" he asked the captain who lightly pushed you forward.

"Hello Peter, this boy has lost his family and I was wondering if you could look after him for me?" Peter looked at you for a moment then smiled and nodded.

"What's your name?" he asked softly to you.

"I'm (Y/N)(L/N)" Peter nodded and smiled "will I live here till I'm old like you?" you asked causing Fabian and Peter to laugh but Peter shakes his head and said

"No boy, you will only live here until you are sixteen, you will be given an education here and will be able to leave" you smiled and nodded then turned to Fabian.

"After I'm sixteen then I can join you" Fabian looked at Peter before looking back at you and knelt down so he was eye level with you, he placed his hand on top of your head.

"Are you sure you want to be a Naval officer, (Y/N)?" You just nodded without any hesitation "well finish your education and we'll see okay?" you nodded again "then I look forward in seeing you when you are a young man" you beamed happily at Fabian and saluted at him.

"I promise to be the best Naval Officer there is, when I am older" Fabian laughed and saluted back at you.

"Well looking forward to it, be good now okay? I will visit you I promise" your smile got bigger as you nodded "take good care of him Peter" the man nodded as he softly grabbed your hand and led you inside as Fabian started walking away.

"Come on boy let's meet everyone" you took a deep breath and nodded.

_Hey guys the next chapter will be you going back when you join the naval service and why you became a pirate but why you became a Sea Defender. So any ideas or suggestion leave it in the review or PM till next time guys._


	3. Chapter 3

It's been two years since Fabian has left you in the care of Peter and he visited as much as he could and brought treats for you and your friends from his adventures in the sea "(Y/N) heads up!" Jamie shouted as he kicked the ball towards you before you started dribbling it down the made up football pitch. You started dribbling the ball to the other side, other children who were in the other team were trying to stop you from scoring a goal.

"STOP him!" Adam shouted as you dribbled past him then when you were nearing the goal post that was guarded by Quill, you kicked the ball as hard as you could causing the ball to zoom past Quill and went into the net.

"Yeahh!" you shouted happily while your teammates cheered while the opposing team frowned but then said congrats to your team "good play guys" you looked around you to see Jamie, Aand Quill smiling at you.

Jamie had dark curly brown hair with green eyes, he was quite an intelligent for his age but he was known to be able to convince and persuade people to agree with him. You looked next to Jamie to see Quill who was the youngest but smartest out of all of you put together, Quill was only two years younger but he was very intelligent for his age, he would always score the highest in test at school but he was lacking in physical strength but mind strength he was the most powerful. Quill had blond hair and grey eyes that was covered with glasses that made him look even smarter in your opinion.

You were too busy talking to your friends to notice a large shadow behind you then someone shouted "hey! Losers give us the ball!" all of you turned your heads to see the bully of the orphanage, Kapier, he was two years older than you which made him sixteen years old, he was very tall for his age and was quite muscly, his goons Leo and Joe who were twins and was a year younger than Kapier but these three basically ruled the orphanage but you weren't afraid of them.

"NO! We are playing with this ball first!" you said bravely to Kapier who smirked and flicked your forehead "ow!" you hissed in pain causing the three bullies to laugh.

"What are you pipsqueaks going to do about it?" Kapier said smugly as he snatched the ball off Quill's hands and put it above his head so you and your friends couldn't reach it "jump" he taunted causing you to frown "come on nerd your smart think of something!" Kapier said to Quill who looked down at the floor. One thing about Quill that he was very shy and rarely said anything but he was kind and smart also he didn't like to show off how smart he was, on the first day that Quill arrived he was immediately picked on by Kapier because he was quite small and wore glasses but you, Jamie and Adam stood up for him and protected him.

"Leave him alone!" Jamie shouted as he looked up to Kapier then Leo came and pushed him down to the ground.

"Hey!" Adam pushed Joe on the floor causing Leo to try and push him back, seconds late the pushes turned into punches and kicks but then Peter stopped everyone fighting.

"ENOUGH!" Peter shouted causing everyone to stop where they were "Kapier, Joe, Leo you three are leaving soon as adults and I expect you to act like adults and for fighting you three will be doing all the chores today!" the three frowned at Peter but he wasn't scared of them "NOW!" the three boys huffed and left with their hands in their pockets. You and your friends smiled at each other but it didn't last long when Peter's glare turned to your gang "as for you four!" the four of you stood straight as a pole "you will be helping me with the gardening understand?!" you all nodded quickly "good, see you after lunch!" Peter walked away causing you all to sigh and sat on the ground.

"That's not fair!" Adam said as he laid on the ground looking up at the blue sky

"yeah it was them that started it not us" Jamie explained while the three of you agreed.

"Yeah well they will be gone soon!" you commented happily causing everyone to smile and nodded "One day we will stand up for bullies like him"

"One day we will be heroes!" Adam shouted causing you all to laugh and cheer

"We shall be legendary heroes!" Jamie shouted happily causing you all to agree "we shall be remembered for years!" The gates suddenly opened causing you all to sit up and look to see a boy around your age and he had messy black hair with grey eyes who was looking around curiously

"Who's that?" you whispered to your friends who all shrugged then Peter walked past and walked over to the boy

"Ah your Nathaniel Kingsler right?" the boy nodded confidently "Welcome to Utopia family" Nathaniel just nodded again "right um..let's get you settled in" Peter started to lead the boy towards the boys building but when stopped when they got to you "(Y/N), you and Adam will be sharing a room with Nathaniel is that alright?" he asks you two, you and Adam looked at each other and nodded "right I'll just give Nathaniel a tour of the place, you four help get ready for lunch" you four nodded and walked back inside.

At lunch you and your friends were eating peacefully, in the corner of your eyes you saw Nathaniel eating alone but he didn't look he cared "I'll be back guys" you said to you friends who nodded and continued eating while you made your way towards Nathaniel "hey Nathaniel right? Well I'm (Y/N) nice to meet you" you held your hand out for him to shake but he just stared at you as if to figure something out then he just turned back his food and started eating again

"well look at this a loner" you tuned to see Kapier with his goons next to him "listen kid here's some advice do not go mixing into the wrong crowd" Kapier pointed at you causing you to frown "you see this boy killed his own family" you instantly snapped and attacked him

"I DID NOT!" you shouted as you were about punch him but his goons held your arms back to prevent you from hitting him

"oh yeah there was nobody there to see what happened, for all we know you are a killer!" Kapier smirked knowing you were getting angrier and angrier each minute

"Boss, Peter is coming!" Leo told Kapier who nodded before they pushed you on the ground and walked away before Peter could see what was happening. You look at Nathaniel who was just watching you causing you to get up and run out of the dining hall.

You ran out of the gates of the orphanage not stopping, you kept running to the docks to see if Fabian was back yet. When you got to the docks you saw that the Arma hasn't returned yet. You sighed and sat on the edge of the pier looking out in the horizon to see the sun was started to set. You kept looking out in the beautiful blue sea hoping to see the Arma coming to take you away but you know you were still too young to join Fabian at sea. Even though it's been two years since the death of your family and every day you would think about them. You was still confuse as to who was Perwas the one that your mother told you that Perwas would explain everything but you never seen him but when you told your friends about Perwas they said that they will help you find him which made you smile "I have the best set of friends anyone could ask for"

"What you doing here?" a small voice said causing you to turn your head to see a girl who looked to be around your age, she had long auburn hair that reached her elbows but it was tied in a high ponytail, she had brown eyes and she had freckles lightly dusted on her cheeks "its getting late"

"Well should be asking you that" you said as you got up then walked up to the girl to see that she was quite small because she only reached your chest "a pretty girl like you shouldn't be out when it's getting dark" you warned the girl who blushed at the comment of you calling her pretty but she crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked up at you with a scowl on her face however she still had a blush on her face which you thought was quite cute

"I can take care of myself Mister…" she poked your chest with her index finger while she said every word but you couldn't help but smile at her

"(Y/N)" you replied while grinning like a Cheshire cat "my name is (Y/N)" the girl smiled and playfully rolled her eyes

"Marian" you looked into her brown eyes "my name is Marian" you smiled and playfully bowed your head at her causing her to giggle which made you smile even more "so what are you doing here in the pier?" she asked you causing you to look back out into the sea

"I'm waiting for someone" Marian smiled as she walked to the edge of the pier

"Who you waiting for?" she asked curiously causing you to smile as you stood next to her

"You ask a lot of question you know that right?" Marian blushed and apologized but you just smiled and said

"Fabian, my friend, he was the one that took care before I lost my family" you said to Marian who nodded

"my dad's lost at sea" Maria told you causing you to look at her "it's been two years now" you nodded as you listened carefully to her "my mum she owns a small bakery near here where lots of sailors come and buy food, I always watching the door to see if my dad will walk through the door, I haven't given up yet, he promised that he will come back and I will wait as long as it takes" you smiled at the story "what's your story?" she asked causing you to look shock at the question and averted your eyes from her gaze "you don't have to tell me about it, I won't force you" you whispered thank you to her

"Maybe when I have time I'll swing by your bakery" you smiled at Marian who nodded

"And I might give you a free sample" she winked at you before she turned around and started walking away causing you to smile then called out saying

"So its date tomorrow?" you called out as you watch Marian stiffen then turned her head around and smiles at you.

"Goodbye (Y/N) I might see you tomorrow" you smiled as you felt your cheeks redden while you watched her walked away. You looked back at the horizon to see that the sun had set and billions of stars beautifully lighting the night sky. You knew that Peter would running around like a headless chicken to find you which made you smile but feel a little guilty for making him worry, ever since you came to the orphanage he looked after you like a son but then again he treated everyone like his children.

You opened the gates of the orphanage "(Y/N)! Thank god you are alright!" Peter exclaimed happily as he ran over to you "where the heck have you been?!" he asked angrily at you causing you to look at your feet "look at me (Y/N)!" Peter warned you causing you to slowly look up him "now where have you been?"

"I just needed to think for a while" you said to Peter who sighed and nodded.

"Your friends have been worried sick about you" you nodded again "I know what happened Nathaniel told me" you nodded "now you are helping Mrs Wickers tomorrow with the shopping" you nodded. Mrs Wickers was the chef of the orphanage, she was in her late forties and how she managed to cook delicious meals for fifty children in an hour was impressive. Her husband had died three months ago. The two were unable to have children which made the two sad. This is why the two worked for the orphanage and the children that surrounded them filled the void of them not having children. Mr Wickers was the handyman of the orphanage and trust me with the amount of hyperactive children about there was always something that needs fixing. You liked Mr Wickers he was very nice and gave good advice, you often helped with fixing just about anything and you learned a thing or two from him. So it sadden you when he died you took it upon yourself to look out for Mrs Wickets so you didn't mind helping her out "Now go to sleep" you nodded and walked back to your room that you shared with Adam and Nathaniel.

"There you are mate, been worried about you" Adam walked over to you causing you to smile then looked at Nathaniel "(Y/N) meet Nathaniel" you nodded at Nathaniel who smiled and held out his hand for you to shake which you accepted happily.

"Sorry about this earlier I'm the kind of guy that thinks carefully before speaking" you nodded "didn't mean to be rude"

"Its fine Nate" you smiled at the boy who grinned back at you "nice to meet you". That night you spent nearly all night talking with Nate while Adam was asleep. When you felt that you were getting sleepy you laid on your bed and Nate copied your action.

"Goodnight (Y/N)" you smiled and nodded.

"Night Nate" you turned over and went to sleep. You woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door "ughh..who is it?" you asked sleepily as you buried your head in your pillow. You were not a morning person.

"(Y/N) come on wake up" you groaned knowing it was, Peter waking you up for you to accompany Mrs Wickets into town plus you may see Marian. You groaned as you got up then started to get dressed "Mrs Wickers will meet you outside at the front gates in five minutes" you yawned as you stretched before leaving the room but before you did, you turned around to see Adam snoring loudly his bed, his body was half off while Nate just had his hands locked behind his head causing you to smile before heading out.

"ah (Y/N) I know the last thing a boy your age want to do this Saturday morning is helping an old woman" you smiled at the woman who was quite small, she had black hair but it started to become grey but she had kind green eyes

"No its fine Mrs Wickers honest but can we go to a backer that's near the pier?" you asked sheepishly to the elderly woman who raised her eyebrow at you causing you to blush

"Is it because of Marian? The baker's daughter?" your blush got redder causing the elderly woman to giggle "it has been a while since I caught up with a Wendi, how about we get the shopping done then we'll go, okay?" you smiled and nodded "I was in your shoes too (Y/N), I was young" you just smiled.

You spent the whole day carrying a lot of shopping bags from the market that Mrs Wickers will use to cook for the orphanage for week. As promised after all the shopping was done you and Mrs Wickers went to the bakery. You stood at the door and you felt your heart was racing too quickly "why do I feel this way after just knowing this girl for like a day?" you asked yourself then Mrs Wickers pushed you forward

"Go on" she ushered you inside the bakery and your nose inhaled the heavenly scent of bakes "Wendi!" Mrs Wickers said happily as a woman in her late thirties with auburn hair and green eyes hugged her tightly.

"Whose this with you?" she asked kindly before you could introduced yourself someone spoke before you.

"(Y/N) you came!" all of you turned around to see Marian who was grinning at you.

"Well I did say I was coming wasn't I?" you smiled at Marian who giggled and blushed lightly causing Wendi and Mrs Wickers to smile at you two before playfully looking away and talked with each other "So I heard there was free sample for me?" you said cheekily causing Marian to smile before walking behind the counter.

"You are allowed one thing" she said sweetly to you causing you to look around at the beautiful bakes. It was so hard to choose just one.

"Only one?" you ask feeling cheeky causing Maria to sigh then said

"Two but that is the highest I can go" Marian told you causing you to smile even more.

"Okay what is good?" you said to yourself as you browsed for a something to eat. After you settled with two slices of different types of delicious cake. Marian placed the plate that had two different cakes.

"Here you go!" Marian said happily as she handed you a fork.

"Thanks Marian" you ate a small piece from one of the pieces of cakes and you smiled

"This is amazing" Marian tried to look away from your eyes and blushed, you got another piece on the end of your fork and showed it to Marin who looked shocked "here have a bite" you smiled at Maria who giggled before eating the piece of cake.

"Want to walk around?" you asked after you two finished eating the slices of cake

"Oh I'm sorry (Y/N) but I have to stay and…" there was a cough causing you two to turn to look at Wendi and Mrs Wickers

"no sweetheart you can go, the rush hour doesn't start till late afternoon so be back in two hours" Marian whispered thank you to her mother before she took off her apron and ran over to you where you were which was near the door

"(Y/N)?" Mrs Wickers called out "don't be late" you smiled and bowed your head at the two before the two of you left. You and Marian walked through the town

"So what do you want to be when you are an adult?" Marian asks you as you just shrugged then your (E/C) eyes wondered to a small flower stand

"Probably become a Naval Soldier, how about you?" you asked Marian was you sneakily lead her over to the flower stand

"I don't know probably be a baker but I want to travel the world" you smiled at her "hey if you become a captain can I travel with you?" she asked causing you to smile.

"Maybe" you bought a stargazer lily then handed it over to Marian who blushed and accepted it.

"Thank you" she said quietly but you still heard causing you to put it behind her ear.

"You are beautiful" you whispered as you tucked a stray auburn hair from her face and you couldn't help to think that she was even cuter when she was blushing. You cupped her smooth red cheek and leaned down to kiss her. Marian happily kissed you back causing you to hug her tightly and lifted her up in the air and spun yourself around while still kissing her.

"Go on son!" Someone called out causing you to two to break apart and turned to see Fabian with his muscular arms crossed in front of his chest as his crew mates were grinning madly at them.

"Fabian?" You said as you and Marian blushed a deep shade red.

"Well good to see you again (Y/N), who's this pretty bird?" Fabian smiled at Marian as he took off his hat and bowed at her.

"Fabian this is Marian, Marian this is Fabian" you introduced the two.

"It's nice to meet you Mr Fabian" Marian smiled at Fabian as she curtsied to him causing Fabian to grin as he put his hat back on.

* * *

><p>You opened your eyes and looked around to see Adam shaking you awake "Come on mate today is the day!" Adam said excitedly<p>

"huh?" you said sleepily to Adam who sighs and pulls your blankets from you causing you to groan "No" you covered your head with your pillow trying to go back to sleep.

"Okay lads a little help" Adam whispered to Nate, James and Quill who all nodded and gathered around to one side of your bed "one…two…three!" all your friends flipped your mattress over causing you to fall out of bed into the hard wooden floor.

"Ouch!" you moaned in pain while all your friends laughed.

"Come on (Y/N) you know what day it is?" Adam asked you causing you to sigh and rubbed your forehead.

"No I don't really" you said as you got up running a hand through your messy (H/C) bedhead while Adam sighed and rolled his eyes

"Today we are leaving, we can sign up for the navy!" Adam said happily causing you to smile then looked over to Quill who looked down at his hands sadly making you sigh, you, Jamie, Adam and Nate were leaving since you guys where sixteen meaning that you were able to leave to get a job but Quill was only fourteen so he would not be able to leave yet "hey Quill it will be alright, I promise you" you placed your hand on his shoulder "remember that new boy, River who is your age will be your new roommate and you two hit off instantly" Quill just nodded making you sigh as you look to the others who just looked down at their feet.

"I'll be okay I promise" Quill said before picking up his book "I'll let you guys pack" Quill left the room.

"I feel bad" you said to everyone but then Nate spoke up.

"It may be good for him, I'm sorry you guys, you act like shields for him maybe him being without you guys will do him good" Nate told you and your friends and you all couldn't help to agree with what he said "besides I've talked to Rivers he said he will look after him"

The past year you and your friends have been getting along with Nate fine and you considered him as one of your best friend and he also liked the idea of joining the naval service.

"You know there isn't much chance of being in the same fleet as Fabian, mate" Jamie told you making you sigh as you nodded "Fabian's team is like the top league and we have to work from bottom to the top" you just nodded again

"I know" you said quietly as you all started to pack your stuff then Peter walked in

"Hey fellas, today is the day you guys enlisting in the navy" Peter said proudly causing you all to smile "make me proud" Peter said as you all nodded. When you all were packed you all looked at your room for one final time and walked out the door.

"You are now official naval officers!" the enlister said as he shook you and your friends hand firmly "the Ship that all of you are assigned to is the Amazon" you all nodded. After you were guys were finished you decided to visit Marian who became your girlfriend after a couple of dates, you entered the bakery as you nose picked up the beautiful scent

"(Y/N)!" someone hugged you from behind causing you to laugh as you leaned back into the person's arms "I've missed you, how did it go?" she asks you while you turned around to face Marian to see her fair, hair and clothes had bits of flour on her which made her cuter in your eyes.

"You are looking at a naval officer" you said proudly causing Marian to smile and hug you tightly.

"oh my cute boyfriend is now a hot naval officer do you have your uniform yet?" she asked causing you to blush a little before hugging her tightly.

"Not yet sweetheart, I'll miss you when I go" you admitted to Marian who smiled sadly "will you wait for me?" you asked seriously to Marian who cupped you cheek and said

"Always" you smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips, when the two of you parted you smiled down at her "I love you" she whispered causing your heart to skip a beat but you smiled and leaned forward so your foreheads were touching. It's been a long time since you have said I love you to anyone after the death of your family but when you said it to Marian it felt so right.

"I'll always be thinking about you while I'm in the sea and promise to bring you something from my travels" Marian sighed and hugged you tightly.

"I don't need presents (Y/N) I just need you" you smiled as you kissed the top of her head.

"(Y/N) can I please have my daughter back to work please?" Wendi asks with a smile on her face causing the two of you to blush and created some distance between you two.

"Sorry" you coughed as Marian just smiled and went back to serving the customers.

"So when are you being deployed (Y/N)?" Wendi asks you as you crossed your arms across your chest and said

"In two days" Wendi nodded.

"(Y/N) please come back" you looked at Wendi and nodded.

"I promise Wendi" Marian's mother hugged you tightly "Thank you for making my daughter happy" you just shook your head as you hugged her back.

"She makes me happy" you admitted as Wendi took a step back and smiled

"You can take my daughter for a whole day tomorrow" you smiled and thanked her.

The next morning, you picked up Marian to spend a whole day with her. You went to the bakery to see that Wendi and Marian was setting up for the day, you knocked on the door and saw Marian smile as she saw you through the shop's window before skipping over to the door and let you in "(Y/N) what are you doing here?" she asks as you just kissed her forehead.

"You are going to spend a whole day with me before I leave tomorrow" Marian looked over to Wendi who smiled and nodded.

"Go on sweetheart I can manage today" Marian look back and forth between you and her mother.

"Mom are you sure?" Wendi sigh before lightly pushing her towards the door where you stood.

"Yes go!" she pushes you and Marian out and locked the door behind you causing you two to laugh.

"Okay…so what are we going to do for the whole day?" Marian asks you as you just smiled.

"How about just walking around for a while?" Marian nodded as the two of you made your way towards the park as you held each other's hand tightly.

"You excited about tomorrow?" Marian asks you as you nodded then you noticed the worriedness in her eyes.

"what's the matter?" you asked Marian who looked at your (E/C) before at the ground "Marian tell me"

"You will meet other girls when you travel" Marian admitted causing you to thinking why she said that.

"why are you worried about that?" you said a little confused causing Marian to sigh.

"Girls who will be prettier and smarter than me" then you got it, she was worried that you would cheat on her when you were at sea.

"Marian I am not going to cheat on you, sweetheart I love you and I won't cheat on you, I promise" you held her hand tightly then she lightly pulled one hand away from yours before reaching behind her and handed you a small wooden box "what's this?" you ask.

"Open it" Marian said nervously as you carefully opened the box and inside was a small circular compass.

"I didn't have much money to get you something specia-" you just kissed her to silence her when you parted you whispered.

"I love it, thank you" you put the compass around your neck near you heart "I'll use this compass to help guide me back to you" Marian blushed while you hugged her tightly "thank you" You and Marian spent a whole day and night together and enjoyed every second of it.

You opened your eyes to see that it was morning then you looked at Marian who was sleeping on your chest with a smile on her face, you smiled and kissed her forehead causing her to open her eyes and looked at you "morning" she said sleepy then frowned knowing what today was "do you really have to go?" you sighed.

"Don't temp me to stay Marian, I promise I'll be right back and I promise if I see your father I will take him back home for you" she smiled and burrowed her head into your chest "sweetheart I love to stay and cuddling you but I need to get ready" Marian pouted and sighed before getting off your chest before you got up and got ready.

You started getting changed into your naval officer uniform which was a dark blue military jacket and black trousers that you tucked into your new black leather boots, you turned around "how do I look?" you ask Marian who smiled and got up before wrapping her arms around you and looked at the compass she gave you yesterday that you were showing proudly.

"You look amazing" she kisses your cheek "let me get dressed and I'll walk with you to the docks" you nodded and waited for Marian to get dressed before you guys walked out to the docks to see all your friends waiting for you. Quill ran over to you and hugged you tightly

"Be careful all of you okay?" Quill said causing you to smile and hugged him tightly

"I promise Quill" Quill nodded before running over to River who was next to Peter who was talking to all of your friends, you look at Marian "I'll miss you" you kissed her forehead before kissing her on the lips

"I'll miss you too" she whispered as you two hugged one last time before you walked towards Peter who hugged you tightly

"Oh (Y/N) be careful okay?" you nodded and hugged the man who became a father figure for the last couple of years. You and your friends walked on the boat and waved to everyone to say goodbye.

You have been at sea for six months now, you have been promoted to Lieutenant and you all learnt so much but you all couldn't wait to go back to your home to see everyone especially Marian. You have sending her letters when you guys were dock and you even bought a messenger pigeon that allowed you to contact Marian and Quill.

Right now you were at your room that you shared with Adam and the two of you were playing cards "Lieutenant!" Jamie shouted excitedly as he burst in your room "guess what? We will be docking back home tomorrow!" you smiled then look at Adam who was grinning as well. You all went to the deck to see your Captain, Karter.

"You boys ready for home?" all the crew shouted.

"AYE!" the Captain let out a big bellied laugh before he shouted

"Open the SAILS FULLY" you all did you jobs, you helped Nate with one of the sails while the Captain sailed you home. Two hours of sailing you saw dark storm clouds ahead "um..captain do you see that?" you pointed to the captain who sighed and nodded.

"What do you think we do Lieutenant?" the Captain asks you as you thought for a moment and said

"Call it captain, we trust your judgement" Captain Karter nodded.

"OKAY BOYS let's see if the Amazon can take the storm! Boys it will be very rocky" he warned his crew as they all nodded and prepared for the storm ahead. True enough when the Amazon entered the storm clouds, it was raining heavy and the winds were strong.

"Everyone watch the sails!" you said as you and Tom grabbed the rope and made sure that the sails stayed open which everyone copied you action.

"SIR The Amazon won't be able to take anymore!" you shouted to Captain Karter who sighs and nodded before trying to steer the boat out of the storm. A large wave came on board and knocked you and Tom down on the floor causing you two to let the rope go which made it unravel and the sail wrapped around the wooden mast. You quickly climbed up the rigging to try free it, you got the edge of the mast and wrapped the rope around your hand before jumping down and opening the sails before tying it secure.

"(Y/N)!" you turned to see Nate fell off the ship and into the angry sea

"NATE!" you shouted before you started running and jumped off then you started swimming towards Nate however the waves were strong making it hard but you kept going. When you reached Nate you grabbed his hand before you two started battling against the waves to try and get back the ship.

"NATE! (Y/N)! hang on!" Adam shouted as he and Jamie wrapped a long piece of rope around a wooden life preserver and threw it as far and near to you guys at he can. You grabbed it and held tightly on Nate as everyone started to pull you towards the boat. When the two of you got back on the ship, you just fainted from exhaustion.

You opened your eyes to see that you were at an unknown place, your (E/C) eyes looked around the white room, you look down to see that your chest was bandaged, you didn't remember how you got it but what you know that the second you moved it hurt like hell "ARRGGHH!" you yelled in pain then soft familiar hands was placed on your chest that lightly pushed you back down to the bed

"No you need to rest" you look down at the familiar hands and smiled when your eyes followed where the hands belonged to which was Marian who was just looking at you worriedly

"Marian? Are we back home?" you asked your girl who nodded

"Yeah you came home passed out, apparently you cut yourself while climbing the rigging but you didn't notice" Marian explained to you as you nodded "it's good to have you back, (Y/N)" you smiled and hugged her tightly not caring if it hurt a little, she was worth the pain.

"It's good to be back" you whispered as you stroked her hair, as you two hugged your nose picked up a familiar scent. You started sniffing the air "is that what I think it is?" you said to Marian who just smiled and showed you a small basket

"I baked this for you when I heard you were coming" you looked at her with confuse written all over your face "Adam messaged me" you nodded before kissing her forehead as Marian picked up one of your favourite treats and hovered it over your mouth causing you to take a bite and groaned in satisfaction "This is heaven Marian" you kissed her forehead again then her nose.

"Thank you (Y/N)" Marian smiled as she fed you another one

"I'm afraid that I will get fat from your amazing treats" you told Marian who smiled while you look outside the window to see that it was night time, you look back at Marian who had bags under her eyes knowing that she hadn't sleep

"Marian come on you look tired" Marian blushed a little but smiled before taking off her shoes and joining you in bed as you wrapped your strong arms around her waist and hug her close to you as you watch her fall asleep as you stroked her hair softly "I love you" you whispered as Marian closed her eyes and cuddled into your chest.

Somewhere in the dark woods there was an army watching "WE shall burn this city to the ground!" the leader who was wearing a hood so it covered his face raised his sword in the air while his army cheered as thy started to light their torches and readied their weapons.

_A/N:Sorry for the wait guys been busy with school. _

_Anyhoo, hope you guys like this chapter and the next chapter tells you why you have become a pirate. _

_Catch you later :D_


	4. Chapter 4

Smoke. You smell smoke causing you to open your eyes to see Marian who was sleeping peacefully on your chest, you lightly shook Marian awake "hey Marian, I think something is happening" you whispered to Marian who opened her eyes and rubbed her tired eyes

"What?" she said sleepily then she smelt the familiar smell of smoke which caused her to become even more awake "wait, why do I smell smoke?" you shrugged as you two got up and got dressed. You picked up you silver long naval sword that you attached to your waist. You both looked outside the hospital window to see people with torches and weapons marching causing havoc. Your eyes focused on the costume they were wearing which was a black and dark purple colours with an eagle head that was curved into the point in the end.

"Shit" you cursed under your breath "Oswald's gang" you said to Marian who looked at you for an explanation "he gang murder and burns down innocent people and towns"

"Why would they attack our town" you sighed and said

"They do whatever they want, stay here!" you told Marian who shook her head

"NO! (Y/N) I need to see if my mother is alright!" Marian told you causing you to shake your head

"I will not let you get hurt! I will check on your mother and send her here" Marian shook her head

"No (Y/N) you are still hurt, I will not forgive myself if something happens to you!" Marian told you causing you to sigh

"I should be saying that, Marian please-" Marian slapped you hard on the cheek which shocked you a little but Marian just stared at you.

"The last person that I let go was my father and he never came back and still I am waiting for him, I don't want to lose you!" Marian shouted at you as tears fell down her cheeks causing you to wipe them away with your thumbs "I've been asking Fabian to teach me to fight for a couple of months, I can handle myself" you looked into her eyes and sighed before nodding.

"Okay promise me that you will do everything that I say!" Marian sighed and nodding as you pulled out a knife out of your boot and handed it over to her. "Here" you pulled out another knife from your other boot causing Marian to look at you strangely as you handed it over to her.

"how many weapons do you keep in your boots?" Marian asks causing you to smile and kissed her forehead

"okay stay behind me" Marian nodded but before you guys walked out of the room, there were the sounds of heavy footsteps and metal weapons clinking as they walked up the hospital "hang on" you were about to walk out the door then Marian grabbed your shirt and pulled you back "woah" you were shock at her new strength.

"wait if you attack them then they might alert the others" Marian said worriedly causing you to smile a little at her caring nature.

"Do you to trust me?" you whispered to Marian who nodded "then let me handle this, once I clear this floor, I will whistle like this" you whistled a tune "when you hear that I want to you to make sure that everyone is safe okay while I clear the other floors okay?" Marian nodded "be careful, yeah?" Marian nodded

"You be careful as well" you nodded before kissing her forehead before carefully opening the door. You carefully sneaked around the floor, you looked down the hall to see a soft light and you could see the tall scary looking shadows was down the hall.

You pulled out your sword then turned the corner ready to attack but you sighed in relief to see it was Adam, Nate and Jamie "(Y/N)!" Adam shouted as he ran over to you "Oswald's gang is here, Captain Karter and the others are fighting Oswald's gang as we speak, there are lots of them" you nodded "we have turned off all the lights here in the hospital so they do not see this place" you smiled slightly in relief to hear that Marian will be safe.

"okay what's the plan?" you asked then you remembered Marian, you whistled the tune "Marian its fine, its only Adam, Nate and Jamie, you can come out now" the door opened to see Marian with the knife you had given her but she instantly dropped it and ran over to you "okay these guys have made sure that all the lights are off so they do not see the hospital" Marian nodded "now stay here and I will make sure that people are okay"

"Okay but what about you guys?" she asked worriedly causing you to look at your friends who turned their heads out the window before you looked back at Marian and said

"We need to help protect our city, it's our job" Marian nodded and looked down to her feet but you lifted her head up so she would look into your (E/C) eyes "It's my job as your boyfriend to protect you, I will be okay I promise" Marian took a deep breath and nodded.

"Be safe" Marian pulled you down for a kiss which you happily returned before you pulled back and hugged her tightly.

"See you Marian" you kissed her forehead before you walked over to your friends and all of saluted to Marian who smiled slightly before you all of you left. You all ran into the town square as you saw there was bodies everywhere, the bodies were naval, innocent civilians and Oswald's gang members.

"(Y/N)" a familiar voice called out causing you to look at the fountain to see Fabian who had a large wound on his abdominals and was bleeding heavily which made you fear for the worst. You ran over to him

"Fabian!" you said as you applied pressure on his wound

"(Y/N) they burned down the orphanage and killed everyone there" your eyes widen in fear for everyone especially Peter, Quill and Rivers "(Y/N), Peter died protecting everyone, Quill and Rivers are hurt but they will live, they are taken to safety" you sighed in relief for your friends but you were sad to hear about Peter who was like a father to you "(Y/N) go after Oswald and kill him!"

"I can't leave you Fabian" the man shook his head and said

"No remember your job is to protect everyone, (Y/N) please I'll be okay" Fabian pushed your hand away before applying pressure on his own wound "NOW GO!" you nodded before you got up and went with Adam, Nate and Jamie started to running towards where Oswald was which was near the docks trying to make his escape.

"(Y/N) we are not going to make it!" Jamie called out as you all nearing the pier to see Oswald's ship was starting to set sail but you were determined to stop Oswald from killing anymore innocent people. You sprinted towards the Amazon "where are you going?!" Jamie called out but you didn't listen as you got on the Amazon and went to the main mast then started to climb the rigging up to the top yard. You balanced yourself as you went to walked towards the edge, you saw Oswald's ship about to make its escape. You took a deep breath before you took a running start and jump on Oswald's ship.

You tried to grasp on the yard of the ship but your hands didn't reach it causing you to flick your wrist causing two hidden blades to come out which you used to drag the blade down the sail trying to slow yourself from the fall.

"Captain!" one of the enemies shouted as he pointed at you while you jumped off the sail and pulled out your sword ready to fight.

"well lookie here boys a rookie thinks he can take us on" you stared at Oswald who was a very tall man, he looked to be around seven foot so you were quite small compared to him, he was very inhumanly muscular, you knew that you had to rely on your brains instead of your strength to beat him "okay boys this is my fight" all of Oswald's men just surrounded you and Oswald meaning you couldn't escape "Why do look so familiar?" Oswald said just looking at you.

Oswald had long greasy black hair that was put in a low ponytail, he also had a thick busy beard, and he had a scar running down from his left eye, which was covered with a dirty dark green handkerchief, down to his right chin. He wore a worn leather pirate hat that had a peacock feather pinned to it, he wore a tatty trench coat which had two swords strapped either side of him and you could see inside his trench coat was two pistols by his hip which you were very weary off. His black trousers were had rips and was covered in you had no idea what.

"What do you mean?" you asked the man that was responsible for thousands of innocent people's deaths. You have never seen this man before however you have heard about him and the bounty on his head, Oswald has been escaping the navy for over sixteen years. Oswald kept staring at you

"What is your name boy?" Oswald asks you as you gripped your sword handle tighter and raised it, ready to fight.

"(Y/N) (L/N)" you told him and you saw Oswald eyes widen in shock and then it flashed to anger, you quickly parried with his sword that he swung at you.

"YOU (L/N)!" he pulled out his other sword to swing at you but you flicked your wrist to bring out the hidden blade to parry it with Oswald's sword. Oswald took a step back with anger in his scary grey eye "You're damn father is the reason I lost my eye" he roughly pulled down the green handkerchief revealing his other eye which was badly scared from the cut "Your damn father is the reason that I lost my eye!"

"Wait you knew my father?" you said to Oswald who smirked

"I was the one who killed your pathetic father" you growled angrily then swung your sword at Oswald who just easily parried with one of his swords "you should have heard him cry like a little girl when I told him that killed your family!"

"No father has been dead for a long time" you said to Oswald who shook his head

"no he has been sailing to search for something, I guess he will never find it" Oswald smirked at you "you are an exact replica of your father except the fact that you are weak unlike him, he was a strong captain of the Falcon while you are a pathetic-ugh" you stabbed Oswald in the stomach causing him to hunch over in pain as he got on his knees

"I am not weak" you told Oswald as you raised your sword and placed the edge of the sword on his neck where his pulse was but Oswald just smiled

"whose going to save your pretty girl?" he said causing you to glare at him in anger

"what do you mean?!" you grabbed him by the collar of his coat and threw him against the one of the mast then you notice Oswald smirked then moved his eyes over to where the hospital was. You turned your head then there was an explosion everywhere in town, your town was destroyed in a blink of an eye.

"MARIAN!" you shouted as you feel your chest tightened in anger then you looked over to Oswald who was smirking at you causing you to stab him through his heart instantly killing him "piece of trash!" you threw Oswald's lifeless body into the sea then you glared at his crew "YOU are to take this ship back or I will kill each of you!" you shouted

"AYE!" Oswald's group went to their positions and started to move the ship back to the docks. As the ship got closer you could smell burning flesh, blood, fire and death. When the ship was fully docked, you quickly jumped off the ship and ran straight to the hospital, while you were running you could see there was destroyed debris of buildings, people hurt or dying crying out for help. When you reached the hospital there was pieces of the building everywhere.

"MARIAN?!" you called out as you started to search through the rubble hoping and praying that she was okay, even though there was a slim chance of it "Marian?" you called out again. You shook your head in disbelief then a soft raspy voice called out

"(Y/N)?" you immediately noticed that it was Marian's voice, you quickly ran over to the source of the voice and gasp to see that Marian's body was being crushed with part of the hospital wall

"Marian!" you said as you got beside her and tried to lift the wall but you couldn't "no, no!" you kept trying even though you knew it was impossible to move the wall but still you kept trying "please no, don't die!" you tried lifting the wall again as tears fell down your face and you could feel your heart racing.

"(Y/N) stop, I can't feel my body anymore and I don't think I'll live any longer" Marian said truthfully to you causing you to shake your head

"No your going to be fine, Marian" you tried again lifting the wall off her "come on DAMMIT" you shout but when you couldn't lift it, you shouted in anger before sitting beside Marian, with your elbows on your knees and your hands running through your (H/C) hair trying to think of a ways to save Marian.

"(Y/N) we both know that's a lie" Marian said trying to give you a smile but she winced in pain "(Y/N) I love you" she whispered causing you to look up at Marian's eyes that was streaming with tears now "remember your promise to me? You promised that you would take me to see the world, I know you don't break promises but I will break for you, (Y/N) continue life without me, I love you and always will but you need to move on for me, I don't want you to become like me, waiting for someone who will never come back, please promise (Y/N) you will move on" Marian's free hand weakly reached out for you and held your hand as tight as she could.

"I can't Marian I love you and I want to be with you" Marian smiled as you held her hand tightly afraid to let go "please Marian"

"(Y/N) you are an amazing guy, any girl will be lucky to have you, I wish it had been me but it looks like it won't be…" Marian slowly let go of your hand then reached for the compass that she had given you around your neck, her fingertips carefully held the compass then pulled it off your neck "one day you will find a girl who will want this to guide you back to them" she placed it in your palm and closed it.

"Marian I can't this is a compass to your heart and nobody else is worthy enough of it" you cried but Marian smiled then closed her eyes.

"Someone out there is worthy (Y/N), I will be watching you, please move on for me?" you slowly nodded then Marian smiled "I love you" she whispered before taking in her final breath. You didn't know how long you were sat by Marian but you didn't care.

"(Y/N)? you've been sitting here for a week" a hand was placed on your broad shoulder, you slowly looked to see Adam, Nate, Jamie, Quill and Rivers who were all covered in cuts and bruises "we buried mostly everyone including Fabian and Peter, what now?" Tom asks as you got up.

"help me with this wall so I can give her a proper burial" all of you lifted the wall off Marian's body "where's Wendi?" you ask them but they said nothing causing you to look at them and notice the sadness in their eyes then you instantly knew what happened "where's she buried?" you asked as you took the white sheet in Tom's hands.

"in the cemetery near sea, we left a space next to her" you nodded as you bend you to pick Marian's lifeless body in your arms "do you need help mate?" you shook your head.

"No I can do it" you slowly walked towards the cemetery carrying Marian in your arms. When you got to the cemetery you could see that there was lots of people who was buried due to Oswald's attack. When you saw Wendi's grave, you gently placed Marian next to her mother's grave before you covered her body with a white sheet before you picked up a shovel and started digging. When you have finished burying Marian you etched on her grave stone

_Here lays an amazing person  
>Marian Pyther<br>Forever in our hearts _

You just stood and stared blankly at the grave of your loved one, not wanting to come to terms that she was never coming back. You had to drag your feet to move away from her grave then you noticed one of the graves which was Fabian's and Peter's.

"What now?" a voice called out causing you to turn around to see Nate with his arms crossed in front of his chest

"I need time alone, tell Captain Carter that I need a break" Nate nodded as you walked past him then placed a hand on his shoulder "tell the other's goodbye for now" Nate closed his eyes and sighed before nodding again as you walked back into the docks to see that Oswald's ship was still there and the his crew were helping anyway they can which made you curious as to why they would do that.

You walked up to one of the man who was wearing a hood covering his face was helping to clear the destroyed debris "Why are you helping you caused this!?" you grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and saw the fear in his eyes

"Sir this wasn't part of the plan, we were only supposed to steal not kill, we didn't know it Oswald was going to do this, we thought that we would just be stealing and nothing else, honest" you saw that that the man was telling the truth causing you to sigh then placed him on his feet "Sir we were only supposed to get the compass"

"compass?" you said to the man who nodded

"Yes, you see Oswald said that the compass would lead us to where the treasure is" the man told you causing you to look at him strangely making the man continue "the rarest gems in the world, they are worth millions, trillions"

"Who's your captain?" you asked the man who shook his head

"Oswald killed our captain and his crew took over" you nodded "our captain was Terrance (L/N)" your eyes widen in shock while the man smiled "your father didn't want to leave you all but he had too, your mother knew that he was alive but told her to tell his own children that he died, so when Oswald attacked us and told us that he killed his family, he was so broken he didn't fight properly and died" you just listened to him "Oswald killed your father but know this, he loved you all very much"

"Who are you?" you asked the man who smiled then took off his hood to show his blond hair that was cut very short and kind blue eyes

"I am Kaleb Perwas" your eyes widen in shock as Kaleb smiled "I assume your mother told you that you should search for me for answers" you nodded again "look there's something you should know about your father, he was known as the angel of death" you looked even more shocked

"I'm sorry what?" you said your voice was laced with confusion "angel of death?" Perwas nodded

"yes he hunted pirates in the sea, everyone feared him, he was afraid if people knew him then they would come after his family which Oswald found out that's why he killed your family but he didn't know that he had a son" Perwas explained to you causing you to sigh then said

"Perwas why? He couldn't have left the navy and stay with us" Perwas smiled a little and shook his head

"I'm afraid it is not that simple you see your father was bound by blood contract, and the only way to break that contract was to get the map and compass to get the gem" you were still confused "the blood contract is something that your father signed it was something he sold his soul too, when Lucia was born your mother lost a lot of blood and was dying so your father made a deal to strange man saying if he sold his soul to him then he would save your mother, so he did however there was a twist to his deal, it would prevent your father from coming home until he died but he found out that this rare gem will break the contract so this is why your father faked his death so he could find this gem, your mother understood so she let him go, as your father sailed trying to find the compass to lead him where the gem is, he noticed that it wasn't safe at sea so he chased down the pirates trying to stop them from killing innocent so it pushed him back from finding the gem" you nodded and understanding how much your father risked for you and your family.

"Where's the map?" you asked Perwas who sighed and shrugged

"I want to help" you told Perwas who looked shocked for a minute

"I'm sorry?" he said to you

"I want to finish my dad's work, I will find that gem and free him from his contract" you told Perwas who smiled and nodded "so can I trust you?" Perwas nodded and bowed his head

"Yes Captain (Y/N)" you smiled then got on Oswald's boat where you found everyone shocked to see you then their shock turned to fear in what you would do to them "men we have a new captain (Y/N) (L/N)" most of the crew smiled and nodded in agreement "he will finish our previous beloved Captain to find the gems" everyone cheered then you stared at the few who didn't, you guessed it was Oswald's group

"If you don't like it then leave!" you shouted to Oswald group who growled at you then pulled out their weapons causing everyone else to pull their swords out ready to protect you "leave now!" you shouted at them causing them to scoff and ran off the ship. You pulled out the compass necklace that Marian gave you and noticed it was spinning around then it pointed South-West

"Where to Captain?" Perwas asked you as you smiled

"South-West" you ordered the crew who nodded

"AYE CAPTAIN!" they said happily then got to their position and opened the sails.

"How do you know?" Perwas asked you causing you to show the compass

"I know Marian will lead us" Perwas smiled then nodded before looking at the compass closer and smiled

"you know that's the compass we have been searching for it belonged to a great sailor called Eric Pyther" your eyes widen in surprised "but people believe he died but your father and I didn't believe it, we know that he is alive somewhere" you nodded then Perwas handed you a worn hat that had a pheasant feather pinned to it "it was your father's, he would have loved it if you wore it" Perwas said to you causing you to smile and took the hat and put it on. It fit perfectly. You started steering the ship into the horizon "sail us to where the gems are Captain (Y/N)".

You looked behind to your destroyed city and sighed "goodbye everyone" you looked down to your compass which was still pointing South-West "lead me Marian" you whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

You have been at sea with your new crew for a two years now and you kept looking at Marian's compass to lead your ship, Utopia, to find rare gem that would release your father from the blood contract. You were at the helm steering your ship as you look ahead into the horizon.

"Captain (Y/N) enemy ship up ahead!" Perwas shouted from the crow's nest looking through his spyglass. You squinted your eyes to the enemy ship coming towards Utopia "its Hawk sir!" Perwas shouted, your eyes narrowed in anger.

You have heard of before Hawk in your short time at the navy, he was a notorious pirate that went around killing innocent people without feeling any remorse. Oswald was Hawk's partner in crime and when he heard that you killed Oswald he went on a rampage trying to search and kill you for killing his trusted partner.

"Looks like we have a fight on our hands men!" you shouted as you kept staring at the enemies' ship which was a little bigger than Utopia and looked to have a lot more firepower but you trusted your ship and crew that they will not fail you. As you steered your ship towards Hawk's ship, you were thinking of plans to win the battle

"Captain I think we won't win" one of the crew members said as he pointed behind you to see another ship speeding towards you. You looked at the flag of a ship which was a skull that had a hoop earring where the ear was supposed to be "Shit! Cap that's Xavier!" your eyes widen in shock again

Xavier Garner was known as the psycho of the sea, his reputation was horrible, hearing about the things he did to people made even the toughest pirates feel a little queasy. Xavier's crew were slaves as they were afraid about what he would do to them and their families if they refuse his orders. When you were at sea with the Navy you heard stories about Xavier when you all heard the story of what he did to a family, you, Nate, Tom and James felt sick and actually emptied your stomachs into the sea.

"This is not good" you muttered worriedly "what do you want to do crew?" you asked everyone who looked at each other then back at you

"We'll follow you Captain" Perwas took off his hat as did the others causing you to smile and nodded

"okay here's what we'll do, Perwas get the cannons loaded and ready to fire, everyone else get your pistols, swords and everything else ready, this will be a bloodbath" you told your crew who nodded and quickly got to work while you quickly thought of a way to fight two ships in one go.

You knew that Hawk was an exceptional sword fighter but known to cheat to win his fights while on the other hand Xavier wasn't a good sword fighter only good at long range due to the fact that he had a crossbow instead of sword. Xavier was good at finding flaws in ships meaning he could easily sink them which means that you had steer Utopia out of the way so they didn't get the sails. Hawk was known to have powerful cannon in the seven seas.

"Captain what's the plan?" Perwas asked you as you all watched the ships come closer and closer

"Perwas we need to make sure that Hawk's cannon do not hit our sails or the boat" he nodded "we need to focus all of our firepower at his sails to disable them so he can't move"

"What about Xavier?" Perwas asked causing you to sigh

"I don't know I'm kinda making it up as I go along" you admitted to Perwas who shook his head then thought for a moment before saying

"I have an idea" you looked at him "Xavier's ship it is quite weak at the sides due to them just escaping battle" you were about to ask why but he continued "you can tell to the scratches on the side of his boat however do not let his ship hit you head on that's where its strongest part is but hit the sides strong enough to make the ship sink" you nodded and took his advice as the two ships were getting closer and closer.

"okay get ready!" you saw that the two ship were going to try to sandwich you in the middle so they could sink Utopia "Wait for them to get closer" you instructed your crew who nodded but ready to fire the cannons at your command.

Hawk and Xavier's ship were narrowing the space between them to trap your ship as they continue to meet in the middle. You took a deep breath as the ships started to come closer less than fifteen metres of each other. When you ship was inches away you quickly turned the ship so it would purposely hit Xavier's ship causing it to turn to prevent you from hitting again but while this was happening you shouted "FIRE!" all the crew lit the cannons to send all the chain shots and cannonballs at Hawk's ship however Hawk fired as well "HIT THE DECK!" you shouted as everyone got down to the floor to avoid the cannon balls from Hawk.

Luckily it didn't do much damage as it hit a lot just a couple of scrapes which could be easily fix and some of the cannonballs from Hawk had hit Xavier's ship which made it easily sink. "RELOAD!" you shouted as you watched the two ships manoeuvre away to reload and get ready to attack again.

You watched Xavier ship was dangerously about to sink then you looked over to Hawk's ship to see that more cannons came out making you even more nervous "Captain!" Perwas shouted

"I see it!" you yelled back as you look at Utopia to see one of your sails had a couple of holes from the cannons that came from Hawk's ship. The holes on the sails would slow your ship down which made you a little worried then you turned to see Perwas with a bow and arrow "what are you doing?" you asked as the two ships turned and was now side by side coming towards Utopia.

"If I can hit Hawk's sails with flaming arrows that would cease his ship from moving" you nodded as you turned the ship so it was going directly towards the middle of Xavier's and Hawk's ships. Perwas pulled the string back and carefully aimed as you made sure that you kept the ship steady while the enemy ships were coming closer and closer "are you ready?" you asked Perwas who nodded

"keep her steady!" Perwas instructed as he took a deep breath before he let the fire arrow fly in the air towards Hawk's sails, then two members of your crew did the same, you all held your breath to wait and cheered when the arrows hit their sails then you all watched as the fire spread throughout the sails causing Hawk to stop moving while Xavier's ship was still charging forward towards your ship "what now?" you smirked

"We board and kill!" everyone was shocked at what you said "these pirates will pay for what they have done, I will make all the pirates pay for their crimes" you growled angrily "get ready the chain shots so we can disable their sails before we bored" you mind was thinking of ways to make pirates suffer from taking away the people you love in a blink of an eye.

"Hold on a minute (Y/N), Xavier-"you interrupted him

"If pirates never existed then Marian, Peter and Fabian would still be here but it is because of these filthy pirates people are losing the ones they love, I will make sure that they will not do anymore killing!" you spat angrily causing Perwas to look at you worriedly then sigh as Xavier's ship turned trying to escape causing you to smirk and followed him "where are you going?" you said "okay, we'll take down one of their sails to slow them down before we board, ready…aim….FIRE!" the crew did what you ordered and lit the cannons then chain shots flew towards the Xavier's ship mast.

You all watched as one of Xavier's ship masts fell and their speed slowed as you guided your ship towards Xavier's ship. When you were close enough you all boarded the ship ready to fight.

"Perwas long time no see" you all looked at a man who had a bald head and black moustache, his cold grey eyes glaring at your crew, his pale lips grinned showing his rotting and crooked yellow teeth, his yellow teethed matched his gold hoop earring on his left ear. He had a black hat that had a peacock feather pinned to it. His clothes were dirty and covered in god knows what. Xavier's grey eyes widen in fear "wait you are supposed to be dead!" he exclaimed as you pulled out your sword and your crew copied your action

"No I am (Y/N), the son of Captain Terrance" you growled at Xavier who chuckled as he pulled out his wooden crossbow and placed a bolt arrow ready to fire.

"Of course, you should have heard your mother cry for mercy as I stabbed her precious little girl, then how me and my men had fun burning your farm and torturing your mother!" Perwas looked shocked while you gripped the handle of your sword tightly "Hawk paid me to kill your family but looks like I missed one" Xavier aimed his crossbows at you "no matter I will just kill you!" Xavier pulled the trigger however mere seconds before the bolt was fired, you grabbed the end and turned it causing the bolt to hit one of Xavier's men in the heart. Xavier growled and kicked you in the stomach before taking a few steps back away from you while you hunched over in pain but quickly recovered.

"You will pay for hurting my family!" you shouted as you swung your sword at Xavier so fast he barely had enough chance parry your sword with his crossbow, you quickly flicked your wrist causing the hidden blade to came out and stabbed Xavier in the chest inches away from his heart making him drop his crossbow on the floor. Everyone stopped moving and looked at Xavier who was a few steps away from the death's door "that was for my family!" you shouted before stabbing him to end his pain "rest in peace" you whispered before closing his eyes then look at his crew "I will leave this ship alone but I advise you all to not continue piracy or I will hunt all of you down" you look back at Hawk's ship "I also advise you to help Hawk's ship and tell him I will come for him one day, am I understood?" Xavier's crew nodded then you pulled out a silver dagger and stabbed it deep into the mass "and tell Hawk if he takes this dagger then that's mean he wants fight me one day and I will be waiting"

"Captain (Y/N) time to go" Perwas told you as you look back at Xavier's crew who were staring at their captain's dead body that laid on the centre of their ship while you all went back to Utopia. You look at Marian's compass again to see it point towards North-west "let's get the gems" you told your crew who nodded and did their jobs but Perwas was glaring at you.

"What?" you asked impatiently to Perwas

"What the hell was that abut?" you were confused as to what Perwas was saying "Some pirates do not kill only steal! May I remind you that you are a pirate as well!" you growled at him

"I am just giving those people what they deserve" you shouted not noticing that the crew stopped and was watching you and Perwas argue "he killed and tortured my family, how can I just walk away from him knowing that he was the reason that I lost my family!" Perwas sighed and replied

"You could have given him a quick death" you scoff then glared at your crew

"What are you all looking at?" the crew quickly went back to their work afraid to anger you even more. Perwas sighed and leaned against the wooden railing, he decided to give you some space as you guided your ship following the Marian's compass. After an hour has passed and you finally calmed down "Perwas I'm sorry" Perwas shook his head

"Its fine but next time control your anger" you nodded "you have your father's temper alright" Perwas chuckled causing you to smile sheepishly at him "mate it's getting late, get some sleep" he batted your hands away from the helm "go" you nodded and went down to the captain's cabin.

You sat on your bed with your hands locked behind your head, pondering "will I ever find someone to love again?" you asked yourself out loud then you sighed and sat up before you placed your feet on the wooden floor, you took off your leather boots off your feet then you reached for the brown leather sketchbook that was on your bedside table. You flicked through it the drawings that you did whilst you were at the navy and ever since you have left to finish your father's work.

The last image you drew was you and Marian hugging and looking lovingly at each other, your fingertips traced over Marian's face causing your heart to fell heavy ad your eyes were starting to water but you closed the book unable to look at it any longer, you angrily threw it somewhere in your room not caring where it landed. You laid back on your bed as your right hand thumbed the compass thinking about everyone wondering about how they were and what they were doing now.

"I miss you Dad, I wished you would have written to me, so I would have been more prepared" you muttered as you sighed and turned to sleep. The ship gently swaying lulling you to sleep.

You heard the sound of seagulls and the calm waves, you felt the sun on your skin, causing you to open your eyes, and you see it was morning. You sniffed the air smelling the sea making you smile before getting up and getting changed. You went back on deck to see one of your crew member was steering the ship "Mark, I'll take over" you told the man who nodded "get some rest"

"Aye Captain, thank you" Mark gave the helm to you. Perwas came out

"Morning Cap" you smiled and nodded at the man. You looked back at the sea then squinted your eyes at something far away in the distance "is that? It is! Everyone I think that's the island where the gems are!" you said excitedly causing all your crew members to cheer happily "Full speed men!" they opened all of the sails which made the ship move faster.

"Think men there is treasure waiting for us in that island!" Perwas shouted causing everyone to cheer again as they saw the island becoming closer and closer into view. The island was quite large and covered with rainforest that you and the crew would be trekking across when your ship was landed in the beach of the island.

When you were nearing the island "Lessen the sails" you instructed as you guided your ship onto the beach "LAND HO!" you shouted as everyone cheered while Perwas threw down the anchor to stop the ship from moving "alright men pack your shovels, we have a treasure to find" the crew nodded and went to pack for the essentials things they will need.

You packed a shovel, your sword, a medical kit just in case, some food and water and Marian's compass. Once everyone was ready, you all jumped down from the ship, you looking at the compass that was pointing north-west "Follow me men" you said as you all entered the rainforest.

The rainforest was beautiful, the trees were tall as if they were about to touch the sun, the leaves were a wonderful shade of green, there were dews on all of the leaves which made them glimmer beautifully. There was life everywhere, you would hear different sounds of nature and animals surrounding all of you. You pulled out your sword and started to swing your swords to clear a path for you and your crew as you continued following the compass.

After three hours of walking, everyone was tired, hungry and thirsty "Captain how much further?" one of the crew members complained causing you to sigh as you too were tired. You looked down at the compass that was pointing north.

"hey do you hear that?" you said to your crew "shh everyone shh" you all listened carefully as you concentrated then you heard a familiar sound of gushing water "who's thirsty?" you said to your crew who all raised their hands up "me too, follow me" you continued listening to the water.

You cut down the leaves then you all gasped at the sight of the waterfall. The place was breath taking, the water was a clear crystal blue colour that made you all just want to jump in and swim. You looked at the compass pointed towards north towards the waterfall which made you wonder, you took off your shirt and jumped into the water before swimming towards waterfall.

"Captain what you doing?" Perwas asked as you started climbing the rock face of the waterfall. You ignored him and continued on climbing, the rushing water was trying to push you off but you held on and kept climbing.

Marian's compass started to glow a bright yellow colour and started to levitate and point towards the waterfall. You went under the flowing water and see a (F/C) gem was glimmering. "Is this the gem?" you pulled out your small pocket knife and started digging out gem out of the rock face. After five minutes you pulled out the gem "yes!" you cheered you, your fist in the air in triumph, then you noticed you weren't holding on "shit" you muttered as you fell off the waterfall and landed painfully on the water causing the crew to laugh as you resurfaced "that hurts" you wheezed in pain as you started swimming back to the bank.

"Did you find it?" Perwas asked you as you showed him the gem "is that the gem?" Perwas asked you while you nodded

"Well this is what the compass was pointing at" Perwas nodded then the gem in your had started to glow again, it started to become warm on your hands to a point where it was burning your hand causing you to hiss in pain and dropped it on the bank.

When the gem touched the bank, the ground started shaking "what the hell?" Perwas shouted as the ground shook then a five pointed star formed and in the middle was the gem "that it?" then the symbol on the ground rise "what the hell?" you look closer at the symbol to see that one of the tips of the star that was pointing towards the water.

"You said that there was treasure right?" you asked Perwas who nodded "I think we have to dive for it" you pointed at the deep water. You were quite a good diver, Mark offered to go as well with you. "Ready Mark?" the man nodded. You took a deep breath before you two dived in.

You and Mark dived down to the bottom of the lake, you looked around to see nothing but a couple of colourful fishes and plant life at the lake bed. Mark tapped you causing you to look at him, he was pointing towards the waterfall where there was a small opening which made you curious as you two swam towards it. When you two entered it you saw it was an underwater cave and the there was a chest there. You and Mark swam towards it and picked it up on each side before swimming up to the crew who all cheered when they saw you and Mark with the chest that was quite heavy but you and Mark were strong enough to bring it on shore.

"Perwas do the honours" you told Perwas who nodded and opened the chest, and everyone's eyes widen in shock at how much treasure was inside "okay share it equality" everyone nodded. You walked over to five pointed star and picked up the gem in your hands.

"_Thank you"_ you heard a whisper say causing you to smile knowing it was your father.

"You're welcome" you whispered back to your father before putting the gem in your pocket for safe keeping "thank you Marian" you look down at the compass and smiled.

That night your crew have taken the treasure chest back on the ship, sharing out the treasure equality so there wasn't any fighting while you just laid on your bed and relaxed. You only asked for a couple of gems that you would sell to get some money. There was a knock on your door "come in" you said then looked at your door that opened revealing Perwas.

"What now?" he asked causing you to sigh.

"I don't know, you?" you asked back to Perwas who leaned against the door frame.

"Might take my riches and go back to my family" you nodded "think that's what everyone wants or just go have fun" you smiled "what about you?"

"I don't know probably get this ship fixed and hunt down pirates" Perwas narrowed his eyes while you sighed "I promise to control my anger, and only quick deaths" he nodded then pulled out his silver sword and handed it to you.

"This sword has saved me countless of times, I want you to have it" you thanked Perwas who smiled

"You will make your father proud" Perwas hugged you tightly as if you were like his son.

"Thank you" you hugged him back before you parted "So I need to find out who is staying so I can see how many people I will need to recruit" Perwas nodded as you two headed back on deck to see everyone having a celebration "I'll do it tomorrow, let these guys have fun" you walked towards the bow away from your noisy crew who were drinking like there was no tomorrow. You sat on the bow looking out to the sea. You pulled out your wooden flute and starting playing forgetting everything around you. You got the flute while your ship was docked at a town to restock your supplies and enjoy being back on land. You bought the flute on a whim and you were a natural at it. So when you were free you would practice as much as you could.

"Cap?" you stopped playing and turned to see Mark who was looking nervously at you

"Hey Mark what's up?" you asked as you put the flute away

"I was wondering if I was able to work on the ship after we land because I have no family to return to and I live for the sea" you smiled "please Captain I would like to work for you" Mark took off his hat and looked worriedly at you

"Mark do you want to be my first mate, after Perwas leaves?" Mark shook his head

"No Captain, I don't want to, I just want to be at sea and stop pirates" you raised an eyebrow at Mark "may I take a seat?" he asked as you nodded before he took a seat next to you.

"So what's your story mate?" you asked Mark who sighed

"I had a family but a pirate named Vladimir Hasin killed them" you sighed "when I heard there was treasure involved then I joined this ship so when I got some treasure I would be able to buy a ship and be a Captain then chase down Vladimir however when I saw how your father, Oswald and you leaded the ship, I knew one thing you and your father will be the captain I will never be, so when I heard you wanted to chase down dreadful pirates, I want to help so I have closure of my family's killer" you nodded

"Alright Mark, you are our top Gunner so of course you are welcome to stay" Mark smiled and thank you then thought for a minute

"Gunner?" you looked at Mark "I like that" you smiled "call me Gunner from now on" you smiled even more and nodded

"Suits you mate" you winked at him then turned to see that everyone was asleep on the floor, out cold "Bad hangover tomorrow" you commented making Mark smile and nodded "We'll Gunner I'm going to bed, good night" You went back to your cabin to sleep.

The next morning, you woke up nice early before the sun was still about to rise up. You walked out in deck to see your crew still sleeping with the strong smell of alcohol in the air making you snicker as Gunner came out and laughed "Time to wake them up Cap" Gunner told you causing you to smirk.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY SEA DOGS!" you shouted causing all the men to groan.

"Cap its way too early in the morning!" one of the crew asleep on deck complained before turning around in his sleep causing you to roll your eyes.

"If you all want to get home and spend your riches then I suggest you all get a move on" you said then nearly all of the crew got up and did their jobs "Okay men open the sails!" you said as Perwas retracted the anchor.

After fifteen days of sail "CAPTAIN LAND HO!" Perwas shouted from the crow's nest causing you to smile as you looked forward to see a huge settlement which you knew it was a kingdom "I think it's the Northern Isle, Cap" Perwas told you as he climbed down the rigging and handed his spyglass to you causing you to look through to see the famous castle that belonged to the Southern Isle.

"Okay put up a white flag so they know that we are not a threat" you instructed to Gunner who nodded and put up a white flag.

"Cap I was wondering why don't we have a flag?" Perwas asked you while you shrugged

"I don't know maybe it's because we want to surprise our enemies?" Perwas smiled and agreed to your reason "I will look for a new crew here" Whilst you were sailing you asked your crew who was leaving and staying. Most of them were leaving including Perwas but there were a couple who were staying Gunner and Benjamin Walters who was the Ship's cook. He was right now at the ship's kitchen, he was always there, and thinking of new ways to create food for the crew however some of them were disgusting but you all grin and bear it due to there wasn't much choices when you were out at sea.

When you all were docked at the harbour. You noticed one of the ships next to you "It can't be" you muttered under your breath as you kept staring at the ship that you easily recognized

"HALT! In the name of the King and Queen!" A soldier walked over to you wearing gold armour while two other soldiers were wearing silver armour. You guessed that the gold meant that he was a higher status than the silver armour "I am Captain Rigs and I want to know what you and your men are doing here?!" he said sharply

"I'm Captain (Y/N) (L/N)-" Before you could continue the soldiers gasp causing you to look back at your team and then at the soldiers

"Forgive me Captain but were you the one that killed Oswald and Xavier?" Captain Rigs asked as you nodded "The please allow me to escort you, the King and Queen would like to have a word with you" you look back at your crew "don't worry sir they want to personally thank you" you nodded

"Please lead the way" the soldiers nodded and walked you towards the castle. When you entered you saw a tall man who was 6'2, he had dark brown hair and thick brown beard, his blue eyes staring at you then the woman next to him was quite small woman compared to the man she was next too. The woman had her blond hair put in an elegant bun, her kind brown eyes smiling at you.

"Captain (Y/N) (L/N)" the king spoke to you causing you to take off your hat and bowed to the King and Queen

"Your Majesties, it is an honour to have an audience with you" you said in your most poshest and respectful voice making the King bellowed out a laugh

"Captain (Y/N) my wife, Kathleen and I want to thank you for getting rid of Oswald and Xavier" you shook your head

"It was no problem really, it was because of my crew that I was able to defeat them however I didn't get Hawk, he was the reason why my family was killed" the King and Queen nodded "So I will stop the pirates from hurting any more people"

"That is a noble quest to be had Captain (Y/N)" Queen Kathleen said to you causing you to smile "however people would still see you as a Captain of a pirate ship" you sighed and nodded, the Queen gestured one of the servants to come closer "I heard about your quest in finding the rare gems to break your father from the contract" you looked at the Queen who smiled and nodded "Perwas told me and we have met your father, he was a wonderful man"

"So we have decided to make sure that other lands know that the ship Utopia is a friend of the Northern Isle" the King added as the Queen took the black flag that had a golden symbol of a compass "Put this up and it will mean that authorities will know that you are not a threat"

"Thank you your majesties" you bowed your head again as you took the flag in your hands "we will put this high and proud" the King and Queen smiled.

"Now I understand you need a new crew" the King said with a massive grin on his face while you nodded "Now I have some men here that would love to work with you" the King pointed to the doors which opened revealing Nate, Jamie, Quill, Rivers and Adam who were grinning at you.

"Hey Stranger" Adam said before coming up and giving you a manly hug which you returned happily then all your friends joined in causing everyone else in the room laugh.

"Guys air!" you gasped out causing all your friends let go which gave you a chance to look at them, Quill and Rivers had grown up and was wearing Navy uniform that you used to wear "Quill, Rivers look at you two, fully grown men" you exclaimed happily causing them to smile.

"I heard what you have done, (Y/N) well done" Nate patted your back "and now we heard you needed a new crew" you looked at your friends at the idea that they were suggesting

"You aren't saying-" Nate nodded

"We want to be part of your crew come on think about it mate, the best sets of friends travelling the sea and taking down pirates making the sea safe for everyone" Adam said happily which made you smile

"I like that idea however you call me Captain" you said cheekily to Adam.

"We'll see mate" you chuckled then watched your friends take off their hats.

"Captain (Y/N) I am Nathaniel Kingsler, I am a very good swordsman and I believe I will be a great asset to you team" you nodded and placed your hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome to my ship" you smiled at Nate who nodded and put his hat back on then it was Adam.

"I am the best navigator you will ever find so you should be begging me to be in your team" Adam said cheekily causing you to shake your head and nodded then Quill stepped forward.

"Captain sir, my name is Quill Palova" he pushes his glasses up "I can be a the doctor on the ship so I can help anyone, I know I don't look strong but-" you interrupted him

"No Quill you are strong but more in the mind" you playfully poked his forehead and smiled "you're in, we need a doctor in our ship" Quill nodded, then it was Rivers.

"Captain (Y/N), my name is Jamie Oslo and I am able to speak a lot of languages and still learning, so I can help you communicate when travelling to distant lands" you looked up and down at Jamie and smiled before saying

"Welcome aboard" and finally it was Rivers who had curly brown hair that he put in a low short ponytail, his piercing green eyes with determination in his eyes.

"Captain (Y/N) I am able to repair and make improvement on your ship to make sure that it is in the best it can be" you smiled at Rives and nodded

"welcome to the crew everyone, I would make you all Lieutenants of my ship however we need a more before we can set sail again" you told your friends who nodded

"We'll find some Captain you need to rest" Adam told you "you haven't been sleeping" he pointed out "go enjoy (Y/N)" Adan said softly towards you causing you to smile and nod before you bowed at the King and Queen.

"I shall see you later King Marcus and Queen Kathleen" the royals nodded as you made your way back to your ship while your friends looked for more crew members so you will be able to set off again.

On the way back to your ship you walked past a jewellers shop, you look at the shop window at the jewelleries that were beautifully crafted. You pulled out the rare (F/C) gem in your pocket, you took a deep breath and went inside.

"hello?" a sweet voice as you walked towards the counter to see a girl with curly brown hair and blue eyes, she looked to be the same age as you.

"hi" you said as you took off your hat "so are you the one who designs those beautiful gems outside?" the girl nodded "well they are amazing" the girl blushed as she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Thank however I just design them not really my friend does the actually shaping of the gems" you smiled and nodded

"I was wondering if you were able to design something for me?" the girl nodded as you showed her the gem

"I have never seen a gem like this but depending on what design you want me to do with it" the girl said as you handed the gem over to her so she could look at it closely "What kind of design are you thinking?" the girl asked as you shrugged

"I don't know I don't really have the eye for things like this" you admitted and the girl nodded "so what are you thinking?" you asked the girl

"Well I was thinking to change shape it into a cylinder and inside I can put small designs of waves inside" you looked at the girl who smiled "I can easily tell if a person is from the sea, and I can smell the sea on you" you smiled cheekily at her.

"So when can I return to pick it up?" the girl thought for a moment

"how about in tomorrow?" you nodded "okay I'll tell Stefan the design and work on it tonight" you started walking towards the door "what's your name?" she called out causing you to turn around

"(Y/N)" the girl smiled "what about you miss?" you asked back to the girl who smiled

"Carolina Tuesdale" you nodded "it's nice to meet you (Y/N)" you tipped your hat before leaving the shop.

The next morning, your friends somehow got just enough members that you will be able to set sail again however Rivers and some of your crew were still in the process of fixing your ship however it wouldn't take long hopefully tomorrow, the Utopia will set sail.

You went back to the Carolina's shop, you opened the door and entered to see someone different at the counter, it was quite a tall man who was around the same height as you maybe a couple of inches taller than you. He had blond hair that was short and he had blue eyes that was covered with circular glasses "oh hello how may I help you?" he asked as you walked up towards the counter.

"Hey I was talking to Carolina yesterday about the gem I found" the man thought for a minute before remembering someone before he pulled out the rare gem that was carved exactly how Carolina said, it was beautiful.

"How much?" you asked the man who said

"Three shillings" you nodded as you searched your pocket and pulled out the right amount of money and handed it over to him "Thank you, enjoy sir" you smile and nodded.

"Thank you" you put on the necklace

"You know I have never seen that type of gem before" the man said to you as you nodded and listened "It is quite strong like diamond however it is also quite malleable when it was heated" you nodded then the bell rang which meant that someone walked through the door.

"Hey Stefan got some lunch for us-oh (Y/N) welcome" Carolina smiled then went over to Stefan kiss on the cheek "Do you like the necklace?" she asked worriedly to you but you just smiled and nodded

"I love it thank you" Carolina smiled and handed a piece of chocolate "so I take it you two are together?" you guessed as Carolina smiled and nodded

"Yep I've been stuck with this fool for two years" Carolina said sweetly to Stephan who just kissed her forehead.

"Well I need to get back on the ship" you tipped your hat at the two before leaving but before you did "I'll see you guys around"

"Bye (Y/N) if you need us to make you a ring for a special lady come back to us" Caroline called out causing you to blush and said

"Like that will happen" you playfully said before leaving the shop. When you got back on the ship you can see some of the crew fixing the damages on the ship and the others were stocking up supplies.

"We can set sail tomorrow early in the morning Cap" Adam came over and informed you and you nodded as the Captain Rigs came on board "Hello Captain how may we help you?" you asked as the captain handed you a rolled up a piece of parchment.

"You are invited to dine with King and Queen tonight to discuss being part of the King and Queen's special naval ship called the Sea Defenders" you looked at Captain Rigs

"Sea Defenders?" the Captain laughed and nodded

"A name I came up with, it suits you guys right?" you look at your crew who smiled and agreed

"Call us Sea Defenders" you smiled at Captain Rigs who nodded then he gave you the flag "here hoist your flag" you smiled and hoist the official flag of your ship Utopia, proudly.

"Captain (Y/N) you are dining with the King and Queen in two hours please wear your best suits" you bit your lip "you don't have a suit do you?" Captain Rigs asked you and you nodded causing the Captain to laugh "alright I'm don't have work till tonight so I will make sure that you don't look like a ruffian" you scoffed playfully "You need a haircut and a shave" you agreed "Follow me" you sighed and followed the Captain.

You got your haircut and your thick beard trimmed so you would have a smart appearance when you dine with the King and the Queen. The Captain sent you to a dressing room to get a suit. You got a white button up shirt with (F/C) cravat, a black waistcoat that had golden buttons on top wore a black tailcoat. You wore a dark blue trousers that had two thin strips coming down the side of your leg, the trousers was tucked into a new leather boots.

"How do I look?" you asked the Captain who smiled and nodded

"Like a gentleman" you smiled as the Captain Rigs looked at his pocket watch "it's time for you to go mate" you nodded and went to the castle.

You sat straight whilst eating slowly your food "So Captain (Y/N) I'm afraid that my son, Patrick is out, you know what boys are like" Queen Kathleen said to you as you nodded and agreed "so we have told our allies that if they see your flag, that means that you are there to help" you nodded

"Our son Patrick is also in the navy, he just started" you nodded "So I think you will be meeting him a lot, he actually said that he wanted to be part of your ship because of the adventure but he isn't skilled enough to do what you do" you smiled and nodded then the door opened

"Patrick there you are" the Queen said happily as a man who only reached your shoulder but he looked quite strong, he had tanned skin probably due to being outside most of the time. He had dark blue eyes that was filled with excited when he saw you, his black bangs got in his eyes which he simply swished his hair like a royal would.

"Your Captain (Y/N)!" it is nice to finally meet you" the man shook for hand excitedly making you smile and shake his hand back "So I heard my mom and dad made your ship a part of our navy" you nodded "can I be a part of your crew?" you slyly looked over to the King and Queen who shook their heads. You knew that the King and Queen were worried of their son's well-being but you didn't want to disappoint Prince Patrick.

"When you have more experience your highness because my crew are the best, you need to work hard to be able to join us" Prince Patrick nodded before taking a seat.

A/N: okay hope you guy like this and hope this is a good past for you. Anyway next chapter where you will be attending Anna and Elsa's party.


End file.
